The Ghost of The Water
by DancingChen
Summary: [WONKYU Fict - Chapter 7 is UP! - Mereka Jadian?] / Siwon memutuskan untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Di dalam pesawat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengalami kejadian aneh dan bahkan terkesan menakutkan. Di sisi lain Kibum merasakan kejanggalan atas kematian Kangin. Sedangkan Yesung, ia kembali bertemu dengan Ryeowook di dalam mimpinya. / RnR please / Yaoi BL
1. Ospek

_**The Ghost of The Water**_

_**CHAPTER 1 (OSPEK)  
><strong>_

_**Horror, Romance, Mystery, Suspense | T | Yaoi/BL, Won/Kyu, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s), italic is flashback—This story and OC belongs to me. Siwon&Kyuhyun belongs to God, himself and their family. Hope u like this story ^^)/ Thank's for reading…**_

_**DancingChen present…**_

* * *

><p>Jongkok!<p>

Bangun!

Jongkok!

Bangun!

Dan begitu seterusnya hingga peserta ospek Inha University melakukan jongkok bangun mencapai hitungan ke 25. Cukup baik para senior yang memberikan hukuman pada hari itu, karena seperti pelaksanaan ospek di hari pertama, mereka melakukan jongkok bangun sampai hitungan ke 50 ditambah dengan _push up_ mencapai hitungan ke 15.

Fiuh.. sungguh melelahkan!

Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda asal Nowon yang berumur 20 tahun. Kondisi kesehatannya _drop_ sejak kemarin karena pelaksanaan ospek yang berat dan keras. Namun, Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena memilih Inha University adalah keputusannya, jadi ia akan menanggung segala konsekuensinya, termasuk mengikuti ospek yang berat ini. Universitas yang ia pilih memang universitas yang cukup keras dalam pelaksaan ospek. Apalagi menurut _gossip_ yang beredar di masyarakat, setahun yang lalu ada seorang peserta ospek yang mati di kolam dekat fakultas seni-budaya dan kematiannya sangat misterius. Tak ada alasan cukup kuat yang melatarbelakangi kematian mereka. Cukup menyeramkan. Tetapi, banyak yang mengatakan itu akibat dari pelaksanaan ospek yang berat.

_Plak!_

Seorang senior memukul pantat Kyuhyun yang berhenti melakukan _push up_, yang merupakan lanjutan dari hukuman jongkok bangunnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya senior itu sambil memukul-mukul tangannya dengan sebilah rotan pelan. Di _name tag-_nya tertera nama Lee Donghae. Ya, namanya Lee Donghae.

"Maafkan aku, sunbae." kata Kyuhyun meminta maaf kemudian melanjutkan hukuman yang harus ia terima.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya seorang senior lain yang datang dari arah belakang. Perawakannya cukup tinggi dan tubuhnya tampak atletis. Senior itu berjongkok dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai memucat. Bibirnya juga tampak seperti itu. Keringat yang tak wajar membasahi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Dia berhenti ketika hitungan mencapai angka ke 5." adu Donghae, "Aishh bagaimana orang lemah sepertinya bisa masuk ke sini?" gumam Donghae dengan nada meremehkan Kyuhyun.

Senior itu berdiri, "Kau! Berhenti melakukan hukuman itu sekarang!" perintah senior itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengadahkan wajahnya menatap senior yang menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan _push up_ pada hitungan ke 8. Di _name tag_-nya tertera nama Choi Siwon.

Donghae memandang Siwon heran, "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae.

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun tampak sendu. Sepertinya kondisi badannya memang sedang tak baik. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan perintah itu dan ia melanjutkan _push up_-nya. Tinggal 7 hitungan lagi maka Kyuhyun akan lolos dari hukumannya.

"Sudah ku katakan berhenti!" perintah Siwon dengan nada membentak. Siwon juga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya hingga ia jatuh dengan posisi badan merebah.

Kyuhyun mengadah ke langit. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan pengelihatannya yang makin kabur. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang teduh. Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya pingsan, hanya saja ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, jadi ia masih menyadari kejadian yang berada di sekitarnya. Siwon yang barusan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun pada ranjang kecil di ruang kesehatan. Bibirnya lebih pucat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Donghae, cepat ambilkan air!" perintah Siwon pada Donghae dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Donghae.

Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae datang dengan sebotol air mineral. Donghae memberikan botol itu kepada Siwon, "Ini." katanya. Donghae kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk meminum air itu. Siwon menjadi tumpuan bagi kepala Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun meminum air itu hingga hanya setengah yang tersisa di dalam botol.

"Terima kasih, Sunbae." lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali direbahkan oleh Siwon. Ia juga mengompres Kyuhyun dengan air hangat kuku dan meletakkan dua buah bantal di bawah kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ini akan membantu mengalirkan darahmu ke kepala dan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." jelas Siwon saat meletakkan bantal-bantal itu.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Ku kira kau akan membiarkanku mati begitu saja." gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada yang lemas.

"Aku selaku ketua panitia ospek bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan para peserta ospek, jadi aku tak ingin terjadi apapun pada calon mahasiswa di kampus ini." jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum, "Ketahuilah, kami tak sekejam kelihatannya." sambungnya.

"Tetapi, kalian memang memperlakukan kami dengan kejam. Apa itu masih dapat dikatakan tak kelihatan kejam?" celetuk Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Mungkin setelah sembuh, Kyuhyun berpikir Siwon akan menghukumnya berlari sebanyak dua kali mengelilingi universitas. Bisa kau bayangkan berapa hektar luas universitas ini dan bisa kau bayangkan seberapa jauhnya jarak itu.

"Kau benar." jawab Siwon membenarkan.

"Maaf karena aku berkata lancang." kata Kyuhyun, "Apa kau akan menghukumku setelah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Tidak. Kau tenang saja. Lagipula ini adalah hari terakhir ospek, jadi tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." jawab Siwon tersenyum lagi, "Beristirahatlah! Aku segera kembali." kata Siwon meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Seluruh peserta ospek bernapas lega. Akhirnya ospek di tutup tak lama setelah Kyuhyun dikabarkan pingsan dan para senior membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Mereka menikmati bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumahnya masing-masing. Setelah acara makan-makan ini usai, mereka diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

"Kenapa kau menutup ini lebih awal?" tanya salah satu pengurus kegiatan ospek yang ber-_name tag_ Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku kira sesuatu yang aneh akan terjadi." sahut Siwon pelan seraya menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tatapannya menerawang ke depan.

"Apa kau merasakan kedatangannya lagi?" tanya Donghae menimpali.

"Aishh bukan begitu." gerutu Siwon, "Kau tahu kan, aku ini tidak memiliki kelebihan, bagaimana aku bisa merasakan kehadiran hantu ataupun makhluk sejenisnya?" tanya Siwon.

"Lalu, alasanmu apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau tak lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun tadi?" tanya Siwon, "Bibirnya tampak pucat. Sama seperti bibir Kim Minseok saat selesai menjalani hukuman di hari terakhir ospek." Siwon mengingatkan kejadian tahun lalu, saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menjadi ketua panitia ospek.

"Kim Minseok?" tanya Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

**_[Flashback]_**

"_Sunbae, aku sudah tak kuat lagi." lirih Minseok dengan suara yang dipaksakan. Ia menjalani hukuman berupa push up sebanyak 30 kali, dan ia baru melakukan itu sebanyak 15 kali._

"_Tidak. Kau harus melakukan itu sampai hitungan ke 30." tegas seorang pengurus ospek dengan name tag yang bertuliskan Lee Sungmin._

"_Tetapi, aku sudah tak kuat, Sunbae. Kumohon!" lirik Minseok—lagi—masih melakukan hukumannya dan itu hitungan push up yang ke 17. Tubuhnya sangat lemas karena keadaan Minseok saat itu dalam keadaan yang tak cukup baik._

"_Baiklah aku akan meringankan ini." kata Sungmin pada akhirnya, "Lakukan sampai hitungan ke 20!"_

_Minseok tersenyum lega. Tinggal 2 hitungan lagi maka ia akan selesai menjalani hukumannya._

_19!_

_Bruk!_

_Minseok terjatuh saat hitungan mencapai angka 19. Ia terjatuh. Sungmin sangat panik karena peserta ospek yang ia hukum pingsan. Siwon yang melihat sesuatu tak beres segera menghampiri Sungmin._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Siwon kemudian memegang pundak Sungmin yang terlihat panik._

"_Dia—," kata Sungmin menggantung dan menunjukkan Minseok yang saat itu dalam posisi telungkup dan tak sadarkan diri._

_Siwon panik, namun sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tenang. Siwon berjongkok kemudian membalikkan tubuh Minseok. Siwon memeriksa jidat Minseok dan bagian di sekitar leher Minseok. Suhu tubuhnya panas._

"_Kita harus membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." kata Siwon kemudian mengangkat tubuh Minseok yang tak berdaya._

_Siwon membawa Minseok ke ruang kesehatan. "Bertahanlah!" katanya pada Minseok. Dapat Siwon lihat bagaimana pucatnya bibir Minseok saat itu. Tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan keringat yang terlihat tak wajar._

"_Aishh bagaimana bisa Sungmin melakukan hal ini?" gerutu Siwon._

_Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, seorang dokter memeriksa keadaan Minseok._

"_Dia tak apa-apa, mungkin itu karena efek kelelahan fisik sehingga suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat." jelas dokter._

_Siwon dan Sungmin menghela napas lega. Syukurlah tak terjadi hal yang terlalu buruk menimpa Minseok._

"_Saya sudah meresepkan obat. Seseorang dapat menebusnya di apotek." kata dokter itu setelah menulis beberapa kalimat dalam secarik kertas yang kecil, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." _

_Dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan. Sekarang hanya Siwon, Sungmin dan Minseok—yang masih tertidur di ruangan itu._

"_Pergilah untuk menebus obat ini, sementara itu aku akan menghentikan kegiatan ospek ini." kata Siwon._

"_Menghentikan kegiatan ini? Tetapi masih banyak program yang kita buat belum dijalankan hari ini." sahut Sungmin tak terima._

"_Sudahlah. Aku sudah memutuskan ini." jawab Siwon final, "Aku tak mau beberapa orang lagi akan bernasib sama dengan Minseok, sebaiknya kita segera hentikan ini."_

"_Baiklah terserah kau saja." jawab Sungmin._

"_Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada rektor, jadi kau dan yang lainnya tak usah khawatir." tambah Siwon._

"_Ya, aku percaya padamu." jawab Sungmin menepuk pundak Siwon pelan kemudian keluar dari ruang kesehatan._

"Kau yakin warna bibir mereka sama?" tanya Hyukjae ingin memperjelas hal yang diceritakan Siwon.

"Ya." jawab Siwon, "Aku takut hal itu akan terulang."

"_KYAA!" pekik seseorang. Dari suaranya dapat dikenali itu suara seorang gadis yang tengah terkejut akan sesuatu. Asalnya dari lokasi yang dekat dengan fakultas seni-budaya._

_Seluruh perhatian peserta ospek maupun pengurus dan panitia tertuju ke arah itu._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Siwon. Dengan langkah sigap Siwon segera berlari ke arah sumber suara._

_Siwon berhenti ketika ia sampai di sebuah kolam yang dekat dengan fakultas seni-budaya. Disana tampak seorang pemuda yang berpakaian seperti peserta ospek sedang mengapung dengan posisi telungkup. Kaki Siwon terasa lemas. Ia mengenali pemuda itu. Kim Minseok. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah Kim MInseok. Tetapi, bukankah dia berada di ruang kesehatan tadi?_

_Tak lama orang-orang datang berkerumun ke sekitar kolam itu karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka terkejut melihat seorang pemuda yang tak bernyawa mengapung di kolam itu. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia bernasib seperti itu._

_Siwon berdiri dan keluar dari kerumunan. Ia menuju ke ruang kesehatan dan memastikan bahwa dugaannya dia adalah Kim Minseok adalah salah._

_Siwon membuka pintu ruang kesehatan._

_Terkejut, Siwon sangat terkejut. Di ruangan itu tak ada siapapun. Hal ini sedikit aneh mengingat keadaan Minseok yang masih lemah, jadi tidak memungkinnya untuk bangkit apalagi sampai berjalan-jalan. Dan lagi jarak antara kolam itu dengan ruang kesehatan lumayan jauh._

_Siwon mendekati ranjang dan meraba-raba ranjang itu. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Kasur di ranjang itu terasa basah, seperti baru saja di siram air. Sangat konyol jika seseorang datang ke ruang kesehatan dan menyiram Minseok dengan air kemudian menyeretnya ke kolam itu._

_Siwon menoleh ke bawah. Ia mendapati genangan air di sekitar ranjang._

"_Ini makin aneh." gumam Siwon seraya berjongkok. Matanya mengikuti panjang genangan air yang melewati pintu itu. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengikutinya genangan itu._

_Siwon makin merasakan keanehan ketika ia menyadari bagaimana genangan air itu. Tak tampak seperti air yang disiramkan begitu saja, namun lebih seperti seseorang yang basah dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana._

_Siwon mendengus kecewa. Genangan air itu tiba-tiba berakhir di lorong yang dekat dengan gudang tua fakultas seni-budaya yang sudah tidak difungsikan sejak 9 tahun yang lalu. Di depan sana adalah ruang milik departemen keterampilan membuat pangan tradisional. Jadi, tak aneh jika bau soju dan kimchi menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung Siwon._

_Siwon menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada genangan air di sekitar itu. Sangat misterius._**_[Flashback End]_**

"Pada akhirnya pihak kampus menyembunyikan cerita itu dan menganggap kematian Kim Minseok murni kecelakaan."

"Itu sebabnya banyak pengurus kepanitian ospek mengundurkan diri?" tanya Donghae.

"Dan merekrut anggota baru seperti kami?" sambung Hyujae bertanya.

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku kira sepertinya hal itu juga berhubungan dengan kematian Sungmin."

**_[Flashback]_**

_Sungmin memasukkan buku-bukunya. Mata kuliah malam seperti itu memang sangat membosankan. Walaupun ia mengambil jurusan di fakultas seni-budaya di bagian departemen musik modern, namun tetap saja terasa membosankan. Belum lagi ia baru saja mendapat tugas untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu._

_Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya. Kampus sudah sepi. Teman-temannya sudah mendahuluinya tadi karena Sungmin masih harus merapikan alat musik yang digunakan praktek tadi._

_Angin malam terasa berdesir di tengkuk Sungmin. Ia mengusap tengkuknya kemudian menggeleng acuh. Beberapa hari yang lalu adalah penutupan ospek, hari itu juga adalah hari kematian Minseok. Mungkin suasana mencekam masih terasa di gedung fakultas seni-budaya._

_Sret!_

_Seseorang seperti melewati Sungmin di belakangnya. Lampu-lampu yang berada di lorong tiba-tiba hidup dan mati dengan sendirinya. Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya._

_Sret!_

_Sret!_

_Seseorang seperti mempermainkan Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik dan menoleh ke belakang. "Siapa disana?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara gemetar._

_Sungmin berbalik lagi dan "KYA!"_

**_[Flashback End]_**

"Sungmin ditemukan menggantung diri di ruang musik." Siwon mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sangat aneh." gumam Donghae, "Kalau Sungmin merasa terjebak di lorong, lalu kenapa dia ditemukan bunuh diri disana?" tanya Donghae terheran.

"Itulah yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri." sahut Siwon, "Anehnya, mayat Sungmin juga dalam keadaan basah dan baunya seperti _soju_. Padahal ruangan itu jauh dari sumber air." tambahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun di ruang kesehatan itu?" tanya Hyukjae, "Kalau begitu—," Hyukjae menggantungkan kata-katanya. Mereka serentak berlari menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

Siwon yang pertama kali mencapai ruangan itu segera membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Mereka bertiga terkejut melihat tak ada seorang pun yang menghuni ruangan. Kyuhyun tak ada disana.

Siwon segera berlari menuju ke kolam yang berada di dekat fakultas seni-budaya. Ia sangat takut jika kejadian setahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Setidaknya, jika Kyuhyun memang berada di sana, Siwon akan berusaha menyelamatkan Kyuhyun.

Siwon berhenti di pinggir kolam dan terhenyak sesaat ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dari tengah kolam. Kepala timbul tenggelam dan seakan ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan.

_Byur!_

Siwon menceburkan dirinya ke kolam, berenang menuju ke tengah kolam dan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun yang hampir tenggelam. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun berenang bersama ke pinggir kolam. Hyukjae dan Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun, membantunya naik.

Napas Siwon terengah-engah, "Kau tak apa?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tampak ketakutan.

"Syukurlah kau bisa menyelamatkannya." kata Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Donghae penasaran, "Bukankah keadaan tubuhmu tadi sangat lemah?"

"Entahlah." jawab Kyuhyun, "Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah mendapati diriku berada di pinggir kolam ini. Saat aku mencoba untuk berdiri, seseorang dari dalam kolam seperti menarik kakiku dan menyeretku ke dalam sana." cerita Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah tengah kolam.

"Seseorang? Siapa dia? Apa kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Yang jelas aku melihatnya seperti bayangan hitam. Ia juga menekan kepalaku saat disana, dan memaksaku untuk benar-benar masuk ke dalam air." tambah Kyuhyun.

Siwon membuang napasnya dalam. Apa yang Kyuhyun maksud itu sama yang seperti memperlakukan Minseok saat itu? Atau jangan-jangan itu adalah hantunya Minseok? Banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menghantui pikiran Siwon.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun terjaga malam itu. Ia menoleh jam dinding, pukul 00.01 a.m KST. Kyuhyun mengucek matanya bermaksud untuk lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

Suara detik jam itu sangat keras terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam selimut dan makin merapatkan selimutnya. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Kreshh!_

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya yang baru beberapa detik ia pejamkan. Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan. Kenapa keran air yang berada di toiletnya hidup?

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju ke toilet bermaksud untuk mematikan keran yang hidup tadi. Kyuhyun tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan keran yang tiba-tiba hidup dengan sendirinya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu toilet itu, suara itu menghilang seperti kerannya dimatikan dengan sengaja. Kyuhyun makin tampak kebingungan. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke toilet dan akan memeriksa kerannya. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada keran itu.

_Cklek!_

Kyuhyun ambruk saat bayangan hitam menyerangnya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued or END?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kembali lagi dengan FF WonKyu baru :v setelah hiatus beberapa waktu yang lalu dan akhirnya feel semua FF hilang. Jadilah FF yang lain discontinued a.k.a tidak lanjutkan. Oke, maafkan untuk ini :D sekarang kita lihat ke depan aja #apa ini? _ Hahaha ini FF dapet idenya pas saya lagi kesel terus masuk kamar mandi, dan kumur-kumur disana .. dan yup jadilah FF absurd ini :3 Yup semoga FF ini disukai … Emhh kenapa harus Inha? Entahlah, saya tiba-tiba mikirnya itu universitas gegara pemeran utamanya lulus di Inha :v #lirik Siwon _ Ga ngarep banyak-banyak, ada yang baca pun udah syukur. Humm… Sepertinya ga ada yang ingin saya sampaikan lagi, selamat membaca dan selamat menunggu lanjutannya :D #kalaupun ada yang nunggu #ketawa nista**  
><strong>_


	2. Perasaan Siwon

**_CHAPTER 2 (PERASAAN SIWON)  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Seminggu berlalu sejak masa ospek berakhir. Sekarang para calon mahasiswa sudah resmi menjadi mahasiswa di Inha University. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, tak ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Bahkan, ia pun tak mengingat kejadian malam itu yang hampir sama seperti mimpi. Eumh—atau itu memang mimpi. Kyuhyun tak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut.<p>

"Annyeong." sapa Kyuhyun ketika ia berpapasan dengan Siwon yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

Siwon tersenyum, "Annyeong." balas Siwon menyapa.

Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah menyapa Siwon. Siwon berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu!" kata Siwon. Kyuhyun pun berhenti ketika namanya dipanggil dan berbalik melihat Siwon yang barusan memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, _Sunbae_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, terheran.

"Itu—sebaiknya kau memanggilku _Hyung_ saja." jawab Siwon, "Ah ya, malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Siwon agak ragu.

"Ti—dak." jawab Kyuhyun agak ragu pula, "Memangnya ada apa, Sun—emhh maksudku _Hyung_?"

"Itu—," Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya, "—ah kau lupakan saja." sambungnya kemudian berlalu.

Kyuhyun agak kebingungan melihat tingkah Siwon, "Aneh sekali." gumam Kyuhyun.

Di sisi lain, Siwon ingin sekali memukuli dirinya sendiri. Padahal barusan adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan. Eh? Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk menyebutnya berkencan. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan malam ini. Ya, hanya jalan-jalan biasa.

"Ah bodoh!" gumam Siwon merutuki dirinya. Tangannya dikepalkan, rasanya ingin memukul sesuatu.

_Brukk!_

Siwon menabrak seseorang secara tak sengaja. Ah itu Hyukjae.

"Apa kau tak bisa berjalan lebih hati-hati eoh?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang ketus.

"Hei, itu bukan salahku. Lagipula kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu padaku?" tanya Hyukjae tak terima.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menimpanya. Hahahaha." timpal Donghae—_yang baru saja datang dari arah yang sama dengan Siwon_—kemudian tertawa.

"Aishh kau ini." rutuk Siwon mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Donghae.

"Eitss." Donghae menghindar, "Hei, kenapa tingkahmu sangat aneh begitu hum?" tanya Donghae, yang melontarkan pertanyaan yang hampir sama dengan Hyukjae.

Siwon terdiam, malah menunduk bingung. Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Apa yang harus ia jawab, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya, "Emhh—," Donghae meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya, "—biar ku tebak, kau sedang memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun itu kan?" tanya Donghae dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Cho—Cho Kyuhyun?" Hyukjae terheran kemudian tertawa.

"Hei!" teriak Siwon, "Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Aishh kau ini sedang berpura-pura bodoh atau apa sih?" Donghae memukul pelan lengan kekar Siwon, "Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa semester pertama departemen musik modern. Apa kau masih tak mengenalnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Apa aku harus menambahi ini? Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang kau selamatkan saat akan tenggelam di hari penutupan ospek. Benarkan?" jelas Hyukjae melanjutkan penjelasan Donghae.

Siwon menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang dikepalkan dan siap memukul salah satu antara Donghae atau Hyukjae.

"Hei, hei, hei, jangan seperti itu Choi Siwon!" Donghae meraih tangan Siwon yang sudah diangkat di atas kepalanya. Donghae menarik tangan Siwon dan menggandengnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Siwon yang satunya.

"Daripada kau emosi seperti itu, lebih baik kau ceritakan kepada kami apa yang sedang kau rasakan, ya kan?" Hyukjae memberi usul.

"Kau menyukai Cho Kyuhyun itu kan?" tanya Donghae menyelidik.

"Tidak! Aku tak menyukainya." jawab Siwon dengan mata melotot ke arah Donghae.

"Aigoo, sepertinya teman kita yang satu ini sedang berbohong." dengus Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau tak menyukainya, lalu apa?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Hei, apa kalian tak mengerti juga? Terlalu cepat untuk menyukai orang seperti itu." jelas Siwon.

**_[Flashback]_**

_"Annyeong." sapa Kyuhyun ketika ia berpapasan dengan Siwon yang datang dari arah berlawanan._

_"Annyeong." balas Siwon menyapa. _

_Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja setelah menyapa Siwon. Siwon berhenti melangkah dan berbalik._

_"Kyuhyun, tunggu!" kata Siwon. Kyuhyun pun berhenti ketika namanya dipanggil_ _dan berbalik melihat Siwon yang barusan memanggilnya._

_"Eumhh—ada apa, Sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya._

_"Itu—sebaiknya kau memanggilku Hyung saja." jawab Siwon, "Ah ya, malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Siwon agak ragu._

_"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa, Sun—emhh maksudku Hyung?" _

_"Itu—," Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya, "—ah kau lupakan saja." sambungnya kemudian berlalu._

**_[Flashback End]_**

Donghae tertawa ketika menceritakan bagaimana ekspresi Siwon saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, "Itu—sebaiknya kau memanggilku _Hyung_ saja." Donghae menirukan gaya berbicara Siwon tadi, "Kau pikir aku tak melihat itu eoh?"

"Benarkah? Siwon mengatakan itu?" tanya Hyukjae terkejut, namun dengan ekspresi takjub, "Kalau kau mengakui kau menyukai Kyuhyun, kami bisa membantu." Hyukjae menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Aish." dengus Siwon melepaskan tangan kedua temannya yang bertautan ke tangannya. Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya dalam, "Dia masih tak mau mengakui itu."

"Kita akan buat sampai dia mengakui itu." jawab Hyukjae, "Heechul _Hyung_! Mungkin dia bisa membantu Siwon."

"Emhh—ide yang bagus." Donghae menjentikkan jarinya, "Saat pulang nanti, kita harus mampir ke toko bunganya." usul Donghae.

"Setuju."

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun memainkan sedotan sambil mengaduk-aduk _juice_ yang ada di dalam gelas yang berada di depannya.

**_[Flashback]_**

_"Itu—sebaiknya kau memanggilku Hyung saja." jawab Siwon, "Ah ya, malam ini kau ada acara?" tanya Siwon agak ragu._

_"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa, Sun—emhh maksudku Hyung?" _

_"Itu—," Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya, "—ah kau lupakan saja." sambungnya kemudian berlalu._

**_[Flashback End]_**

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat mengingat tingkah Siwon tadi. Entahlah, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang sedikit aneh pada seniornya itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia katakan?" gumam Kyuhyun penasaran dan tertawa lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" seseorang menganggetkan Kyuhyun dengan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras. Untung saja Kyuhyun tadi tak meminum _juice_-nya, jika ya bisa-bisa Kyuhyun tersedak.

"Kim Kibum!" Kyuhyun kesal dan meneriakkan nama orang yang mengejutkannya barusan.

Kibum mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil gelas Kyuhyun yang berisi juice itu kemudian meminumnya tanpa ragu. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdecak heran. Teman yang baru dikenalnya selama seminggu ini memang seperti teman yang sudah lama kenal dengannya. Menurut Kyuhyun, Kibum adalah orang yang ramah dan memiliki kepribadian yang membuatnya cepat akrab dengan seseorang.

"Aigoo, kau ini." dengus Kibum, "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Seperti orang gila saja." kata Kibum.

"Tak apa." jawab Kyuhyun cukup ketus.

"Tak mungkin kau tersenyum tanpa sebab seperti itu."

"Memangnya aku tersenyum barusan?"

"Aigoo orang ini." dengus Kibum lagi, "Hari ini Jung Sonsaengnim akan memberikan mata kuliah malam." jelas Kibum.

"Mata kuliah malam? Bukankah jadwalnya besok?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Jung Sonsaengnim memajukan jadwalnya. Katanya sih besok ia mau menghadiri kontes biola antar kampus." jelas Kibum, "Aigoo, masa-masa awal kuliah harus mengikuti mata kuliah malam. Apalagi itu mata kuliah musik, membuatku mengantuk saja." gerutu Kibum dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kalau kau tak mau, lebih baik kau diam saja di rumah." sahut Kyuhyun asal.

"Kau ini teman macam apa mengatakan hal seperti itu." Kibum menghela napasnya, "Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh oleh Ayahku." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, "Dasar berlebihan."

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Apa kau tak merasa takut mengikuti kuliah malam di ruang musik?" tanya Kibum membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Memangnya ada apa? Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan kan di ruangan itu?"

"Hei, kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang sepertimu." gumam Kibum, "Kau tak pernah mendengar tentang _sunbae_ yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kibum.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memperjelas, "Tidak, aku tak pernah tahu ada _sunbae_ yang bernama Lee Sungmin disini."

"Aishh, kau ini." Kibum mendengus lagi. "Kalau ia masih hidup, sekarang dia itu mahasiswa semester 6 di departemen musik modern. Katanya sih dia meninggal setahun yang lalu dengan cara menggantung diri di ruang musik." cerita Kibum.

"Semester 6?" Kyuhyun memperjelas lagi, "Berarti dia satu angkatan dengan Siwon _sunbae_, Donghae _sunbae_ dan Hyukjae _sunbae_ kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yup!" Kibum mengangguk.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan diriku pernah melihat Lee Sungmin itu." gumam Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh tengkuknya. Ada semacam angin yang aneh berdesir melewati tengkuknya itu.

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Kibum memperjelas.

"Tidak. Mungkin aku salah lihat. Hehe."

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

_Ding ding!_

Lonceng berbunyi ketika Donghae mendorong pintu yang bertandakan _'push'_. Langkahnya diikuti oleh Hyukjae. Mereka masuk ke toko bunga yang memiliki papan besar pada bagian atas toko bertuliskan _'Gim's Flowers'._

"Apa Heechul _Hyung_ ada disini?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae dengan nada yang pelan.

"Man ku tahu." jawab Donghae agak ketus, "Lebih baik kita langsung mencarinya." katanya.

Mata mereka melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Deretan bunga memenuhi ruangan ini. Mereka menuju ke sebuah meja yang ditempati seorang gadis. Sepertinya itu adalah karyawan di toko bunga milik Heechul ini.

"Permisi. Apa Heechul _Hyung_ ada disini?" tanya Donghae pada gadis itu.

"Tuan Heechul sedang memberi pupuk di komplek bunga tropis." jawabnya.

"Apa kau bisa mengantar kami kesana?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja. Mari!"

Gadis itu menuntun mereka menuju ke tempat yang dikatakan tadi. Di komplek bunga-bunga tropis tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang memberi pupuk sekaligus menyiram bunga-bunganya.

"Tuan Heechul disana." kata gadis itu.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menunduk sambil berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." jawab gadis itu dan berlalu.

Donghae dan Hyukjae menghampiri pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu. "_Hyung_!" teriak Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Donghae.

Heechul menoleh ke arah Donghae dan Hyukjae yang memanggilnya. Heechul meletakkan sekop yang semula digunakan untuk menata tanaman bunga miliknya. Heechul juga melepas sarung tangan yang dikenakannya.

"Donghae! Hyukjae!" balas Heechul melambaikan tangannya juga. Ia menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Apa kabar, _Hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Heechul balik.

"Baik juga." sahut Hyukjae.

"Siwon? Kenapa dia tak ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Heechul mencari sosok Siwon. Biasanya mereka bertiga ini pergi kemanapun pasti bersama-sama.

"Justru karena Siwon kita kemari mencarimu." jelas Donghae.

"Memangnya terjadi sesuatu pada Siwon?" Heechul terheran.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "Pikirannya seminggu terakhir di ganggu seseorang." Hyukjae menjelaskan sambil memutarkan jari telunjuknya di sebelah keningnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Siwon menyukai seseorang?" tebak Heechul.

"Tepat sekali, _Hyung_." jawab Donghae, "Tetapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah Siwon yang tak mau mengakui perasaannya. Huh padahal jelas sekali terlihat dari sorot matanya."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Heechul.

Hyukjae dan Donghae saling melihat satu sama lain kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya dalam.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun merapikan ruang musik bersama dengan Kibum. Mungkin mereka sedang sial karena Jung Sonsaengnim yang menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan ruangan. Malam semakin larut. Gedung fakultas seni-budaya semakin sepi.

"Kita sangat sial hari ini." gumam Kibum, "Aish kenapa harus kita? Apa tidak bisa kita membersihkan ini bersama-sama?" gerutunya.

"Berhenti menggerutu, Kim Kibum." sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang agak ditekankan.

"Apa kau tak keberatan dengan ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jalani saja." jawab Kyuhyun pasrah sambil menutup sebuah piano besar dengan kain berwarna putih.

"Cepatlah! Aku mulai takut, Kyu!" pinta Kibum yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Kibum tak ingin menyebut nama Lee Sungmin yang membuatnya agak takut dengan ruangan itu. Kibum pikir kalau menyebut namanya, bisa-bisa dia akan muncul tepat di depannya.

"Ya, sedikit lagi." sahut Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat piano lain, "Selesai!" kata Kyuhyun setelah membenarkan posisi tutup piano itu.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Kibum yang tanpa sabar menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditarik Kibum hanya mengikuti Kibum tanpa melawan dan protes. Mereka melewati lorong yang menghubungkan ruang musik yang berada di lantai dua dengan lobi depan gedung. Saat melewati jendela yang jika melihat keluar dapat melihat kolam misterius itu secara langsung, Kyuhyun melepas tautan tangannya dengan Kibum.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Kibum terheran.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jendela dan mengacuhkan Kibum, bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Ia mungkin memang tak salah melihat. Di pinggir kolam itu seorang pemuda yang tampak kebasahan sedang duduk. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun mengadah ke langit. Bulan yang awalnya di halangi oleh awan sekarang terlihat. Ia melihat ke kolam itu lagi, pemuda itu masih disana. Anehnya, tak ada refleksi dari pemuda itu yang ditimbulkan oleh air kolam. Entah karena air kolam yang keruh atau?

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa tergencet saking kagetnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya yang pucat dan seluruh bagian matanya yang hitam. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah lain, dia ingin menghindari wajah yang seram itu. Namun, tanpa di sangka pemuda itu berada di depannya sekarang. Napas Kyuhyun memburu dan tangannya meremas bajunya.

Pemuda yang seram itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun merasakan tangan pemuda yang basah itu menyentuh tangannya. Matanya yang kosong berusaha menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun merutuk, kenapa Kibum meninggalkannya di saat seperti ini?

"Kyu? Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kibum sedikit mengguncangkan badan Kyuhyun.

Kibum tampak khawatir. Setelah Kyuhyun melihat ke arah kolam, ia tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya tampak meremas bajunya dan matanya yang kemudian terpejam ketakutan. Keringatnya juga keluar saat itu.

"Hei, buka matamu!" pinta Kibum.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan ia bernapas lega. Pemuda yang seram itu tak berada di depannya. Kibum, dialah yang berada di depan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" Kibum terheran, "Aishh sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" Kibum kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pulang.

Kyuhyun melirik kolam itu lagi. Pemuda itu masih tampak duduk di pinggirannya dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, menatapnya dengan matanya yang kosong.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Siwon membuka loker miliknya, meletakkan sebuah buku di dalam sana. Ia menutup loker itu dan tak sengaja menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon terheran yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang membuka loker miliknya dan meletakkan sesuatu.

"Siwon _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Ia sempat terkejut.

"Lokermu ada di sini?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, _Hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun, "Kebetulan sekali loker kita bersebelahan."

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk, "Ku dengar kemarin mata kuliahmu dimajukan."

"Ya, _Hyung_. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau malam ini kau tak ada mata kuliah, kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tawar Siwon.

Siwon menelan ludahnya kasar. Baru saja ia tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ah bodoh! Siwon berpikir ini terlalu cepat, belum saatnya mengajak Kyuhyun untuk jalan-jalan. Tetapi ini sudah terlanjur. Akan sangat senang jika Kyuhyun menerima tawarannya, tetapi jika tidak, mungkin Siwon akan menelan kekecewaan mentah-mentah.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas.

Siwon mengangguk canggung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Baiklah. Lagipula malam ini aku tak mempunyai kesibukan yang berarti."

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon. Bunuh dia! Rasanya Siwon ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia senang tak jadi menelan kekecewaan itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, "Ya, _Hyung_!"

"Aku akan menunggumu di Sungai Han jam 7 nanti." kata Siwon, "Jangan terlambat." pesan Siwon.

"Tentu saja."

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun memainkan tab miliknya sembari menunggu Siwon. Kyuhyun mengira Siwon-lah yang lebih dulu akan datang ke Sungai Han, namun ternyata Kyuhyun-lah yang lebih dulu datang. Hampir lima belas menit Kyuhyun menunggu. Udara malam yang dingin makin terasa menusuk tulang.

Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Suasana di sekitar sungai tak terlalu ramai. Hanya beberapa pasangan yang sedang berkencan, diantara mereka memilih untuk menggunakan sepeda sebagai sarana berkencan.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya panjang. Ia memilih untuk berkonsentrasi pada PSP miliknya.

_Cit!_

Suara rem sepeda membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihat Siwon dengan sepedanya. Napas Siwon terengah-engah.

"Maaf aku terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu. Seharusnya aku lah yang terlebih dahulu sampai disini." kata Siwon panjang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tak apa, _Hyung_. Lagipula aku belum lama menunggu disini." Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya.

Siwon turun dari sepeda miliknya. Kemudian mereka duduk menghadap ke arah sungai. Kyuhyun memasukkan tab miliknya ke dalam tas. Hening. Diantara mereka tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"_Hyung_." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk waktu itu." kata Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Siwon, "Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Kau menyelamatkan hidupku. Bahkan kau melakukan itu hingga dua kali."

"Aishh tak usah dipikirkan." Siwon tertawa kecil dan ia salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, _Hyung_." Mimik Kyuhyun mulai tampak serius.

"Bertanya tentang apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan kematian Lee Sungmin _Sunbae_?" tanya Kyuhyun dan seketika membuat Siwon tampak terkejut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued<em>**

* * *

><p><em>AN : akhirnya bisa update kilat.. heuh setelah ini ga yakin bisa update kilat lagi :'( ya sudah, yang penting ini ff ga discontinued lagi :3_

_aku ga tau mau bilang apa lagi, tetapi terima kasih atas komentarnya :3 itu udah banyak banget bagiku :3 kaya dapet jackpot pas lagi main judi di kasino :v #padahal saya ga tau kasino itu kaya apa xD_

_oh ya… ini mau balesin komentarnya satu-satu :D_

**_Kyuminjoong_**_ : itu rumahnya Kyu :3 karena kebetulan ga pake asrama kampus … kurang keterangan di ffnya. Mian… Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Shin SiHyun_**_ : ya, sangat diijinkan untuk membaca :v ya semoga bukan death chara #plakk Thank's komentarnya…_

**_irmahappyvirus_**_ : ya :3 Thank's komentarnya…_

**_mifta cinya_**_ : lanjutannya udah xD baca lagi y next chap… Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Han Eun Kyo_**_ : hehehe di atas udah ada lanjutannya tuh :D baca lagi y xD Thank's komentarnya…_

**_iloyalty1 _**_: lanjutannya udah ada :v kayanya chap depan emang ada bunuh membunuh lagi :D Thank's komentarnya…_

_ : sebenarnya aku udah kasi keterangan kalau flashback dengan italic :3 tetapi, pas kemarin cek di hp, italic nya emang ga keliatan. Mulai chap ini dan chap seterusnya untuk flashback bakal dikasih tanda… Thank's komentarnya…_

**_dyayudya_**_ : ya, flashbacknya ga keliatan :'( mulai chap ini bakal aku kasih tanda. Ya semoga ini dilanjut ampe akhir #ga yakin #plakk Thank's komentarnya…_

**_LVenge_**_ : semangat ('_')9 lanjutannya udah y Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Desviana407_**_ : ini udah dilanjut… jangan bosen baca y :D Thank's komentarnya…_

**_jihyunelf_**_ : ya, udah dilanjut :D Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Rnye_**_ : rahasia :p #plakk baca ampe akhir y, pasti tau hantunya siapa #modus Thank's komentarnya…_

**_chocosnow_**_ : sip udah dilanjut kok… hwa kayanya lain kali harus buat ff yang ada kyu tapi genrenya horror :D Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Guest_**_ : masih rahasia siapa bayangan hitam itu :D Thank's komentarnya…_

**_XOXO_**_ : sip udah dilanjut… Thank's komentarnya…_

**_shin_**_ : udah dilanjutkan ;) Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Kin Ocean_**_ : you're welcome :D udah dilanjutkan… Thank's komentarnya…_

**_deraelf_**_ : salam kenal juga… hehehe itu justru yang bakal jadi konflik ke depannya :D hehehehe Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Indrhy Wonkyu_**_ : ya… ya… udah dilanjutkan xD Thank's komentarnya…_

**_vira _**_: hehehehe bagus itu baca horror malem-malem… feel nya kerasa xD hwa banyak banget y itu bakal terjawab di chap selanjutnya dan selanjutnya :D Thank's komentarnya…_

**_meot meot_**_ : udah dilanjutkan… semoga rasa penasarannya udah terobati (?)Thank's komentarnya…_

**_Augesteca_**_ : yang jelas jawabannya antara hantunya Minseok atau emang ada misteri yang belum terungkap xD Thank's komentarnya…_

**_dinacarisa_**_ : udah update kilat kok ini :D heheheeh Thank's komentarnya…_

**_hyunnie02_**_ : bukan… kampusnya ga pake asrama… pas scene di atas TBC itu di rumahnya Kyuhyun :D Thank's komentarnya…_

_Fiuh…. akhirnya selesai juga balesin komentarnya yang dipertanyakan sudah terjawab ya… Ya sudah,, untuk semuanya terima kasih sudah membaca dan selamat menunggu lanjutannya. xD itupun kalau ada yang nunggu. Bye bye #kecup reader satu-satu xD_


	3. Pertemuan

_**CHAPTER 3 (PERTEMUAN)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menghela napasnya panjang. Sekarang ia menuju ke rumahnya selesai berkencan—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya membicarakan sesuatu yang dipertanyakan Kyuhyun tentang kematian Lee Sungmin.<p>

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, angin aneh yang dingin menerpa bagian itu barusan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, tak ada siapapun yang sepertinya iseng meniup tengkuk Kyuhyun. Suasana di tepi Sungai Han juga sudah tampak sepi. Kyuhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke rumah.

**_[Flashback]_**

"_Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Hyung." Mimik Kyuhyun mulai tampak serius._

"_Bertanya tentang apa?" tanya Siwon._

"_Kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan kematian Lee Sungmin Sunbae?" tanya Kyuhyun dan seketika membuat Siwon tampak terkejut._

_Siwon terdiam, sesaat kemudian ia menarik napasnya dalam, "Tak ada yang bisa aku katakan tentang itu, Kyu." sahut Siwon, "Karena kejadian malam itu tak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Sungmin sudah didapati dalam keadaan digantung dengan tubuh yang basah dan berbau soju."_

"_Benarkah?" Kyuhyun memperjelas._

_Siwon mengangguk, "Tetapi, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang memotivasimu untuk bertanya tentang hal itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran._

"_Tidak, tidak ada Hyung." jawab Kyuhyun agak gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

"_Ah, Kyu—" Siwon menarik napasnya sejenak, "Besok aku akan ke gym menemui temanku, kau mau menemaniku tidak?" tanya Siwon._

"_Me—menemanimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya memperjelas._

_Siwon tertawa canggung, "Ah—mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya itu dengan—emhh kencan kurasa."_

"_Ken—kencan?" gumam Kyuhyun, "Ah aku mengerti. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." jawab Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum._

**_[Flashback End]_**

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menunduk mengingat akhir dari pembicaraannya dengan Siwon. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat menurut Kyuhyun? Baru beberapa hari Kyuhyun mengenal Siwon, berani-beraninya dia mengatakan untuk mengencani Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pikir dia seorang _playboy_ sebelum Kyuhyun kenal dengannya di masa ospek itu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Sekelebat bayangan pemuda yang ia temui di kolam depan fakultas seni-budaya lewat di depannya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, pemuda itu bahkan sekarang muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya yang kosong dan hitam—_dengan seluruh bagian tubuh yang pucat seakan_—menatap mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melirik ke bawah tubuh pemuda itu. Genangan air terdapat di sekitar tubuhnya dan sekarang bau _soju_ menyeruak masuk ke penciuman Kyuhyun.

"Si—siapa kau?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya kepada pemuda itu. Kyuhyun berpikir, mungkin pemuda itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian Lee Sungmin, mengingat keadaan Sungmin saat tewas dalam kondisi tubuh yang basah dan berbau seperti _soju_.

Pemuda itu makin lekat menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata kosongnya yang hitam.

"Ku tanya, siapa kau? Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan kematian Lee Sungmin _sunbae_?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, "Ahh—apa kau juga yang mempermainkan keran di toilet milikku malam itu huh?"

Pemuda itu diam tak bergeming sama sekali. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu sudah tak ada di depan Kyuhyun. Dia menghilang. Kyuhyun membuang napasnya panjang. Kyuhyun rasa tindakannya yang tadi benar-benar pemberani. Yang benar saja, dia baru saja menanyai seseorang yang mungkin sudah mati. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil memukul pelan pelipisnya. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun membuka loker miliknya dan mengambil beberapa buah buku yang ia letakkan disana. Kyuhyun menutup pintu loker itu kemudian melirik ke kiri, tepat ke arah dimana loker Siwon berada. Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Hello, Cho Kyuhyun." sapa Kibum yang bersandar di pintu loker milik Siwon. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aishh kau membuatku terkejut." kata Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Kibum.

Kibum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kencanmu kemaarin dengan Siwon _sunbae _hum?" tanya Kibum menoel-noel pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kibum yang menyentuh pipinya, "Itu bukan kencan, itu hanya jalan-jalan biasa." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ah benarkah? Apa dua orang—ehem yang hanya berduaan jalan-jalan ke Sungai Han, bukan berkencan?" tanya Kibum.

"Hentikan itu Kibum!" Kyuhyun berhenti dan menghentakkan kakinya, "Sudah ku katakan itu bukan kencan."

"Annyeong, Kyu." sapa Siwon yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Siwon tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang menawan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Si—Siwon _Hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Di sisi lain Kibum menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Di benaknya ia sedang berpikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memanggil seorang _sunbae_ yang galak itu dengan sebutan _Hyung_? Ah yang benar saja.

"Kau ingat tawaranku yang kemarin kan?" tanya Siwon. Ia melirik sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku tunggu di gerbang." sambungnya kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun dan berlalu.

Setelah cukup jauh, Kibum melangkah tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun, memegang pundak Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun cukup dalam. "Aku tak salah dengar kan? Kau—kau memanggilnya _Hyung_?" tanya Kibum serius.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa? Tak ada yang salah kan?"

Kibum menepuk jidatnya, "Aishh bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Padahal dia itu galak kan? Lihat saja perawakannya seperti preman." kata Kibum sampai menimbulkan beberapa percikan air yang ditimbulkan oleh mulutnya.

"Preman?" Kyuhyun memperjelas, "Perawakan seperti itu bukan preman, Kibum, tetapi tubuh yang atletis. Aishh—apa kau tak mengerti dengan kata itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Ckckck kasian sekali." decak Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo anak ini." dengus Kibum.

"Sudahlah, hari ini aku ada janji dengannya." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kibum, "Besok akan aku ceritakan semuanya." sambungnya kemudian pergi.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Siwon yang menunggunya di pintu gerbang kampus. "_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Siwon cukup keras dan membuat Siwon terkejut akan hal itu.

Siwon mengelus dadanya pelan, "Hei, kau mengejutkanku." katanya.

"Hehehe… Sekarang kita akan kemana _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ayo ikut denganku!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun menuju ke mobilnya. Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya dan duduk di jok penumpang yang berada di depan. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan salah satu temanku—emhh tetapi dia sudah ku anggap sebagai _Hyung_-ku sendiri." kata Siwon dan men-starter mobilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sedekat ini." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja _Hyung_. Kau bilang ingin memperkenalkanku dengan temanmu kan? Ayo!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Siwon mengangguk. Mereka menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud Siwon.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

"Bagaimana apa kau sudah menelpon Siwon?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk, "Dia mengatakan ada di gym yang biasa dikunjungi dirinya dan Kangin _Hyung_." cerita Donghae.

"Aishh kenapa dia malah ke tempat itu?" gumam Hyukjae, "Padahal kemarin sudah ku suruh untuk datang ke toko bunga milik Heechul _Hyung_." dumelnya kesal.

"Biarkan saja." jawab Donghae dengan nada yang agak datar.

"Biarkan bagaimana maksudmu? Kita sudah menyusun rencana untuknya agar dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kita harus diskusikan rencana itu hari ini dengannya."

"Kau tahu apa yang paling menarik saat ini?" tanya Donghae dengan nada menyelidik. Hyukjae mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun berkencan." sambung Donghae berbisik.

Hyukjae terkejut dengan mata yang membulat, "Ken—ken—kencan?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya. Donghae mengangguk. "Hei! Bagaimana bisa?" heran Hyukjae.

"Entah apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin sampai berakhir seperti ini." Donghae mengusap dagunya dengan punggung tangannya, "Sepertinya kita perlu mengintrogasinya saat sampai di toko bunga Heechul _Hyung_."

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Siwon membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. "Seharusnya kau tak usah melakukan hal ini, _Hyung_."

"Aishh tak apa. Emh—anggap saja kau tadi membukanya dengan tanganmu sendiri." jawab Siwon, "Ayo masuk!"

Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat terlonjak saat tangan Siwon meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau tak keberatan kan jika aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menengadah, melihat bangunan berlantai dua yang dipenuhi dengan alat-alat pembesar otot.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kemarin saat kau menawariku untuk datang ke tempat ini, bukankah aku mengiyakannya? Jadi, kau tak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah, ayo!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya menuju ke lantai dua bangunan itu. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, menyentuh beberapa benda yang terlihat sangat berat itu dengan tangannya.

"_Hyung_!" Siwon memanggil seseorang yang sedang melatih ototnya di sudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kyuhyun sangat yakin dalam memorinya dia belum pernah menemui orang yang dipanggil _Hyung_ tadi oleh Siwon. Namun, entah kenapa Kyuhyun seperti pernah menemuinya beberapa kali walaupun Kyuhyun lupa ia dapat menemui orang itu dimana.

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Siwon, "_Hyung_, siapa dia? Kenapa dia tampak agak menakutkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia Kangin _Hyung_, Kim Kangin. Dia itu alumni Inha di departemen musik modern." jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sebuah bayangan terlintas di benak Kyuhyun.

**_[Flashback]_**

_Bruk!_

_Kangin menendang sosok pemuda yang tampaknya tak berdaya. Pemuda itu terkulai lemas hingga tampaknya ia pingsan._

**_[Flashback End]_**

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan bayangan yang melintas di benaknya itu. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu, tetapi bagaimana ia bisa mengingat hal seperti itu?

Kangin tampak menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Hei, Siwon." Kangin menyapa Siwon. Kangin mengernyit tipis, ia memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang bersembunyi di balik Siwon. "Siapa dia?" tanya Kangin, "Apa dia kekasihmu? Kenapa dia tampak sedang ketakutan?"

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, _Hyung_." jawab Siwon, "Eh? Kekasih? Bukan. Dia hanya temanku, tepatnya _hoobae_ yang baru masuk semester ini."

"Apa dia takut melihatku?" tanya Kangin.

Siwon mengedikan bahunya, "Mungkin." jawab Siwon seadanya.

Kangin mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun yang makin erat memegang jaket yang dikenakan Siwon. Kangin berjalan menuju ke bagian belakang tubuh Siwon, namun Kyuhyun malah menghindarinya hingga ia berada di depan Siwon. Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun—ehem mungkin ia sedang mengambil sebuah kesempatan. "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu hum?" tanya Siwon berbisik, "Padahal perawakanku tak jauh beda dengannya."

"Entahlah, _Hyung_. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri." jawab Kyuhyun.

Kangin kembali menuju ke bagian depan Siwon. Kali ini Kyuhyun tak dapat menghindar lagi. Kangin menghela napasnya panjang. Kyuhyun malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon.

"Aigoo anak ini." dengusnya pelan, "Apa tampangku lebih menyeramkan dari seorang preman hum?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun mencoba berbalik dan melihat Kangin. Kangin memiringkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun malah makin erat memegang tangan Siwon dan mencoba menekan rasa takutnya yang tak terkontrol dan rasa takut yang sama sekali tak dapat dimengertinya. "Maafkan karena sikapku, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun.

"Okay tak apa." sahut Kangin kemudian tersenyum, "Kita kan belum berkenalan secara langsung. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Kangin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kangin _Hyung_." Kangin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Kangin agak ragu. Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terasa tergencet dan seperti terbawa ke suatu masa yang tak ada di memorinya sebelumnya.

**_[Flashback]_**

_Bruk!_

_Kangin menendang sosok pemuda yang tampaknya tak berdaya. Pemuda itu terkulai lemas hingga tampaknya ia pingsan._

**_[Flashback End]_**

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam. Bayangan tadi ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kangin muncul kembali.

"Kau—kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun dengan nada agak cemas.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_." sahut Kyuhyun, "Perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun." kata Kyuhyun pada Kangin. Kyuhyun melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Oh ya, agar kita lebih dekat, bagaimana kalau kita minum sesuatu ke café dekat sini?" tawar Kangin.

"Ide yang bagus, _Hyung_." jawab Siwon, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku ikut saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Mereka menuju ke sebuah café yang dekat dengan gym itu. Kali ini Kangin akan mentraktir mereka berdua, ya dihitung-hitung sebagai tanda perkenalannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela. Ya, menurut mereka itu tempat yang paling enak disaat bersantai seperti ini.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Kangin sambil melihat-lihat menunya.

"Aku pesan _americano_ saja dan waffle." jawab Siwon, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu?"

"Aku pesan teh hijau saja." jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik menu itu sekilas.

Kangin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku pesan dua Americano, dua porsi waffle dan satu teh hijau." kata Kangin pada pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping meja yang mereka tempati.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Silahkan menunggu." katanya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Kangin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini terjadi ketika ospek, _Hyung_." Siwon tersenyum, "Saat itu Kyuhyun pingsan dan setelahnya kami saling mengenal, hingga makin dekat seperti ini." sambungnya bercerita secara singkat.

"Siwon _Hyung_ juga menyelamatkanku saat aku akan tenggelam di kolam depan fakultas seni-budaya." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Wow… Cara berkenalan kalian pasti sangat berkesan." Kangin mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tertawa takjub, "Ah Kyu, kau mengatakan kolam di depan fakultas seni-budaya. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa hampir tenggelam disana?"

"Entahlah, _Hyung_. Seseorang seperti membawaku ke tempat itu dan menarik kakiku hingga masuk ke dalam kolam. Dia seperti memaksaku untuk tinggal disana." jelas Kyuhyun.

Kangin mengernyit, "Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kibum.

_**From: Kim Kibum_

_**Hei! Kau ada dimana huh? Telpon aku segera, ada hal penting._

"_Hyung_, sepertinya temanku ingin aku menelponnya. Aku permisi sebentar." kata Kyuhyun beranjak dan menuju ke toilet.

Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Kibum. "Yeoboseyo." sapa Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoboseyo."_ Kibum menjawab di seberang telepon. _"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_ tanya Kibum dengan nada yang agak galak.

"Hei, apa kau sedang marah?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Sebenarnya hal penting apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Malam ini Jung Sonsaengnim lagi-lagi memajukan jadwalnya."_ Kibum menghela napasnya, _"Tetapi, kali ini dia digantikan oleh dosen baru. Entahlah dia siapa. Yang jelas dia akan mengisi jam kuliah Jung Sonsaengnim untuk satu semester ke depan."_ Kibum menjelaskan panjang, _"Aishh dosen itu benar-benar."_

"Ya sudah, aku segera kembali nanti." kata Kyuhyun kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Kyuhyun melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin yang lumayan besar yang terletak di toilet. Angin yang aneh kembali berdesir menerpa tengkuk Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba keran air yang ada di toilet itu menyala begitu saja. Lampu yang menerangi toilet hidup dan mati secara bergantian. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak takut akan hal itu. Tampak bayangan Kyuhyun yang terpantul di cermin sedikit menyeramkan. Mata yang kosong, wajah yang tampak pucat dan tangan yang meneteskan air.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi mengetuk-ngetukan pensilnya ke pelipisnya pelan. Kyuhyun menuliskan beberapa not balok di bukunya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan sebuah lagu. Kibum melirik buku itu. Hanya satu not yang ditulis Kyuhyun. Kibum menghela napasnya panjang. Tampaknya temannya yang satu dalam keadaan yang cukup memprihatikan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum.

"Tak apa." jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa Siwon _Sunbae_ melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun dengan singkat.

_Tok tok tok!_

Jung Sonsaengnim tampak berdiri di depan seluruh mahasiswa yang sedang menunggu kehadirannya. Ia baru saja mengetukkan bolpoin miliknya di atas meja. Semua siswa yang berada di ruang musik seketika diam.

"Annyeong." sapanya singkat, "Baiklah. Aku sangat menyesal harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada kalian, tetapi untuk satu semester ke depan mungkin bukan aku yang akan mengajar mata kuliah ini untuk kalian." jelasnya, "Sebagai gantinya, aku mengundang seorang dosen yang merupakan alumni kampus ini."

Seseorang memasuki ruang musik. Dia menunduk memberikan hormat. "Annyeong. Namaku Park Jungsoo. Aku yang akan menggantikan Jung Sonsaengnim. Mohon kerjasamanya." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Jung Sonsaengnim keluar dari ruangan musik. Mata kuliah dimulai dengan seorang dosen baru yang bernama Park Jungsoo itu.

"Lihatlah! Setelah dia mengubah jadwal seenaknya, sekarang dia pergi tanpa memberikan alasan. Aishh dosen itu sangat menyebalkan." umpat Kibum, "Benarkan, Kyu?" tanya Kibum bermaksud meminta pendapat Kyuhyun.

Kibum melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Kibum terkejut dan menggigit jari-jarinya. Ia melakukan itu untuk menahan sebuah teriakkan yang mungkin timbul. Kibum tak salah lihat. Mata Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun tampak kosong.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Siang itu Kyuhyun sedang membaca buku yang berisi hal-hal berbau musik. Hari ini Kibum tak datang ke kampus, alasannya tidak enak badan setelah menadapatkan mata kuliah malam kemarin. Ya tentu saja sekarang Kyuhyun merasa agak kesepian, karena biasanya Kibum yang membuat hari-harinya terasa gaduh.

Hyukjae dan Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun. Meraka duduk dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kyuhyun, ayo ikut kami!" kata Hyukjae kemudian mereka berdua menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Tampak Kyuhyun Hyukjae dan Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka akan membawa Kyuhyun menuju ke toko bunga milik Heechul. Walaupun Hyukjae dan Donghae mengira rencananya akan batal, namun setelah mereka membicarakan rencana itu dengan Siwon ternyata Siwon sangat menyetujuinya.

"_Sunbae_, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menolak dengan menahan kakinya. Namun, sepertinya itu tak berhasil karena tenaga mereka berdua sepertinya lebih besar dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." kata Hyukjae.

"Tunggu!" kata Kyuhyun kemudian mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya, "Siwon _Hyung_?"

Hyukjae dan Donghae mengangguk. Karena pertanyaan itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mau ke tempat yang mereka tuju tanpa harus diseret-seret seperti itu. Hyukjae dan Donghae tersenyum-senyum memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, sekarang malah mereka berpikir Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Sampai." kata Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya di depan toko bunga milik Heechul.

"_Sunbae_, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun terheran.

"Hei, justru Siwon ada disini sekarang." jawab Hyukjae, "Dia sedang menunggumu. Ayo turun!"

Mereka akhirnya turun dari mobil dan masuk ke toko bunga itu. Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan, tak tampak ada Siwon disana. Malah toko ini tampak sepi, hanya beberapa pengunjung yang ada disana dan beberapa karyawan yang lalu lalang. Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemana Hyukjae dan Donghae membawanya. Mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak tanaman hijau dan bunga. Mereka masuk ke tempat itu. Disana tampak Siwon sedang menunggu dengan membelakangi pintu masuk.

"Siwon!" kata Hyukjae agak berteriak.

Siwon berbalik. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang ada di antara Hyukjae dan Donghae. Siwon tersenyum.

"Ayo!" Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke sebuah meja yang berbentuk bundar, terdapat enam buah kursi yang mengelilingi meja tersebut.

Donghae dan Hyukjae mengambil posisi bersebelahan, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang mengambil posisi bersebelahan.

"Ku kira kau akan menolak ketika mereka berdua yang menjemputmu." kata Siwon.

"Awalnya memang begitu." celetuk Donghae menjawab, "Tetapi setelah Hyukjae mengatakan namamu, dia mau datang ke tempat ini tanpa paksaan." sambung Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersipu malu. Itu cukup membuatnya terlihat menyukai Siwon. "Tidak seperti itu _Hyung_." Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak.

"Matamu tak bisa berbohong, Kyu." kata Hyukjae kemudian.

Dari arah pintu masuk ruangan itu, Heechul membawa beberapa gelas minuman pelepas dahaga dan makanan ringan. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dalam. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat sesuatu yang tak pernah dialaminya.

"Kyu, aku ingin memberimu ini." kata Siwon tersenyum. Siwon memberikan Kyuhyun setangkai bunga mawar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meraih bunga itu. Kyuhyun mencium bau bunga mawar dengan posisi yang agak menunduk dan seketika itu pula mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi mata yang kosong.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN: oke kembali lagi bawa chap 3. :) tapi entah kenapa ini makin aneh aja rasanya, ragu kalau ini masih ada yang mau baca #pesimis._

_ya sudah, sekarang mau balesin komentarnya satu satu :D_

_**kimura shiba : **__mencurigakan emang :D hehehe kalau liat hantu, pasti ada takutnya itu walau berusaha ga takut xD Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Shin Shihyun : **__hahaha kayanya mereka bakal jadian nanti XD untuk WK ga death chara kok. kalaupun death chara, mereka harus mati keduanya #maksa Thank's komentarnya…_

_**cuttiekyu : **__lanjut baca kalau begitu xD Thank's komentarnya…_

_**mifta cinya : **__hehehe liat aja nanti y ^^ Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Han Eun Kyo : **__hahahaha … WK kalau jalan2 romantis y bayanginnya? xD ya bisa dibilang gitu ^^ hehehehe gara-gara dia gagal jadi nyawa yg nemenin hantu itu di kolam :D kalau mau bisa search di google tentang hantu air di Korea yg nyari mangsa (?) buat nemenin dia di air, karena dianya ga mau sendiri :D Kyu masih hidup kok. Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Desviana407 : **__tebak hantunya siapa :3 tp kalau Sungmin bukan hantunya kok xD Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Han Rei-chan : **__ya, terima kasih dukungannya. jangan bosen baca y … Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Hyunnie02 : **__hahaha iya tuh … padahal kalau ga nanya gitu bakal jadi romantis walau belum jadian xD Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Kin Ocean : **__udah di update… tunggu next nya … Thank's komentarnya…_

_**chocosnow : **__sip… pasti banyak moment WK setelah chapter ini :D Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Guest : **__tunggu lanjutannya y ^^ Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Wonhaesung love : **__sip.. udah dilanjutkan … Thank's komentarnya…_

_**septia : **__ya, moment WK nya bakal banyak nanti :D Thank's komentarnya…_

_**vira : **__ya nanti sampe jadian kok :D hehehehe chap depan mungkin bakal jadian… _

_**Augesteca : **__di chap depan aku bakal buka identitas hantunya :D engga, Kyuhyung ga punya sixsense… dia cuma digangguin hantunya dan dia nampakin dirinya di depan Kyuhyun :D Thank's komentarnya…_

_**Indrhy Wonkyu : **__hwaaa komentarnya 2 yang masuk :D mungkin komentar yg pertama lambat aku approve makanya ga muncul. Maaf ya #bow. hehehe yang jelas itu bukan Sungmin xD Thank's komentarnya…_

_**XOXO : **__di chap depan atau di depannya lagi bakal di bahas. Thank's komentarnya…_

_**wonkyu : **__sip sudah dilanjutkan… Thank's komentarnya…_

_**meotmeot : **__udah terjawab di chap ini y :v Thank's komentarnya…_

_**evil kyu : **__yang lainnya xD ya, hubungan WK bakal makin dekat kok… Thank's komentarnya…_

_huhhh akhirnya selesai… terima kasih atas komentarnya… jangan bosen baca ff ini ya.. oke bye bye._


	4. Keanehan Kyuhyun

_**CHAPTER 4 (KEANEHAN KYUHYUN)**_

* * *

><p>Kibum membolak-balikkan badannya tak tentu. Dia masih terbayang dengan mata Kyuhyun yang menghitam saat mata kuliah di ruang musik kemarin malam. Entah itu kesalahan dari penglihatan Kibum ataukah dia kurang fokus atau itu yang memang sebenarnya terjadi, Kibum tak dapat membedakannya. Yang jelas Kibum sangat ketakutan saat itu, sampai-sampai ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kuliah hari itu.<p>

Kibum meraih ponsel yang terletak di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menggeser beberapa menu yang tampil di layar ponselnya. Kibum berniat akan menghubungi Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit tak enak dengan temannya itu.

Kibum mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, "Yeoboseyo." sapa Kibum terlebih dahulu.

"_Yeoboseyo."_ jawab Kyuhyun di seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar agak dingin dan datar.

Kibum menelan ludahnya kasar. Mendengar suara Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat perasaannya makin tak enak, "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku seperti tak mengenal suaramu, Kyu. Apa perlu ku antar ke dokter hari ini?" tanya Kibum.

"_Kaulah yang sakit hari ini, bukan aku. Diamlah di tempat tidurmu dan jangan mencoba menggangguku."_ jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin lagi.

Kibum tertawa renyah, "Ayolah, Kyu. Kau itu sudah sangat dingin menurutku, jangan kau tambah lagi dengan nada suaramu yang seperti itu."

_Tut!_

Kibum menatap heran layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun mematikan telpon itu secara sepihak. "Hei, kenapa dengan anak ini. Makin aneh dan—" Kibum menggantungan kata-katanya, "—membuatku semakin takut." sambung Kibum setengah berteriak. Ia melempar ponselnya dan segera bersembunyi di bawah selimut.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Dari arah pintu masuk ruangan itu, Heechul membawa beberapa gelas minuman pelepas dahaga dan makanan ringan. Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dalam. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat sesuatu yang tak pernah dialaminya.

"Kyu, aku ingin memberimu ini." kata Siwon tersenyum. Siwon memberikan Kyuhyun setangkai bunga mawar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan meraih bunga itu. Kyuhyun mencium bau bunga mawar dengan posisi yang agak menunduk dan seketika itu pula mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi mata yang kosong.

_Ding ding!_

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dan mata Kyuhyun yang kosong. Kyuhyun menggeser salah satu tombol di layarnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo."_ sapa seseorang yang sedang menelpon Kyuhyun, ya dia adalah Kibum.

"Yeoboseyo." jawab Kyuhyun denngan nada dingin dan datar.

"_Kau baik-baik saja? Aku seperti tak mengenal suaramu, Kyu. Apa perlu ku antar ke dokter hari ini?"_ tanya Kibum terdengar agak cemas.

"Kaulah yang sakit hari ini, bukan aku. Diamlah di tempat tidurmu dan jangan mencoba menggangguku." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin lagi.

Kibum tertawa renyah, _"Ayolah, Kyu. Kau itu sudah sangat dingin menurutku, jangan kau tambah lagi dengan nada suaramu yang seperti itu."_

Kyuhyuun menjauhkan posisi ponsel itu dari telinganya dan mematikan telpon itu secara sepihak. Setetes air menuruni dagu Kyuhyun dan tetesan itu jatuh ke layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun juga nampak basah. Matanya yang kosong itu mengeluarkan air hingga membasahi baju milik Kyuhyun.

_Puk!_

Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang daritadi hanya menunduk bahkan saat menerima telpon dari temannya pun dalam keadaan menunduk. Kyuhyun mengadah. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Jarinya mengusap setetes air yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Ya, saat itu Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke keadaannya semula.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon yang menyentuh pipinya, "Aku tak apa, _Hyung_. Hanya saja kepalaku terasa sedikit pusing." Tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya meraih kepalanya. Siwon langsung panik dan menumpu tubuh Kyuhyun yang oleng ke arahnya. Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun, tangannya basah, seperti air yang mengalir ke tangannya. Sekejap kemudian Kyuhyun sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Ia akan menemui Kibum kemudian menceritakan hal aneh yang ia alami kemarin. Yang jelas sekarang Kyuhyun merasa dirinya bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Seperti ada orang lain yang mengatur gerak-geriknya dan orang itu sepertinya sangat ingin mengendalikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa makin aneh jika mengingat saat Siwon membawanya ke rumah sakit kemarin. Dokter mengatakan ada yang aneh dengannya. Tangannya dengan air yang mengalir itu, sepertinya bukan keringat yang diproduksi oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Air itu lebih menyerupai air pada umumnya, seperti air yang terdapat di kamar mandi ataupun air yang digunakan untuk mengisi kolam ikan.

Kibum yang sedang duduk di belakang mejanya tampak terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang memasuki kelas. Ada perasaan takut yang menghampiri diri Kibum dan akhirnya ia pun bersikap sangat datar.

"Kibum." kata Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kibum.

Kibum mengambil buku yang cukup tebal di depannya dengan gerak gugup. Ia berpura-pura membaca buku itu dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum." kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kibum masih mengacuhkannya, "Ada apa denganmu? Kau—kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada agak sedih.

Kibum terdiam dan masih berpura-pura membaca buku itu.

Kyuhyun menekan kuku jari ibu jarinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Baiklah." Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Mungkin kau tak mau mendengar ceritaku, tetapi bagaimanapun aku harus menceritakan yang aku alami kemarin. Aku tak peduli jika kau mendengar ini atau tidak." Kyuhyun mengambil buku di depannya dan membukanya, "Kau tahu, sebagai teman yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat, kau mungkin merasakan keanehan yang terjadi padaku, Kibum, seperti sesuatu yang berbeda yang ada di dalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Aku—aku ingin kau membantuku. Entah apa yang kau lihat pada diriku di ruangan musik, mungkin aku juga pernah melihat itu pada diriku. Aku menyadari itu. Mata itu—" Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, "Aku yakin kau pasti melihatnya saat itu."

Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau—bagaimana kau menyadari itu?" tanya Kibum dengan nada terheran.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Aku rasa seseorang sedang mengangguku sekarang. Seseorang yang mencoba membunuhku saat aku hampir mati di kolam itu, dia datang kepadaku."

"Kau dapat melihatnya?" tanya Kibum.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu, aku tak dapat memastikannya. Awalnya aku yakin itu adalah sebuah imajinasi karena aku sendiri tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk seperti itu." Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menghadap ke Kibum, "Tetapi sekarang aku yakin tak salah lihat. Aku melihat orang yang sama ketika duduk di pinggir kolam itu dengan mata kosong dan saat aku ke sungai Han setelah menemui Siwon Hyung."

Kibum menunduk sebentar. Dia memikirkan sesuatu, "Mungkinkah dia hantu air yang ada di kolam itu?" gumam Kibum.

"Hantu—hantu air?" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut.

"Haruskah kita menyelidiki ini?" tanya Kibum balik.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju ke kelas Siwon. Kibum menyarankan hal itu. Ya, mereka akan memulai penyelidikan mereka dari kematian calon mahasiswa bernama Kim Minseok dan kematian salah satu anggota panitia ospek Lee Sungmin. Kibum memikirkan jika Kyuhyun mungkin harus lebih dekat dengan Siwon untuk mengorek informasi sedalam-dalamnya.

**_[Flashback]_**

"_Maksudmu aku harus memanfaatkan Siwon Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut._

_Kibum menghela napasnya panjang, "Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksudkan, Kyuhyun." jawab Kibum, "Ini demi kebaikkanmu. Di sisi lain kau dapat keuntungan. Ya, kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Siwon Sunbae. Heiya.. Lihatlah dirimu! Aku tahu kau menyukainya."_

_Kyuhyun memukul lengan Kibum, "Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda seperti itu Kibum."_

"_Baiklah. Kita akan fokus dengan masalah ini." kata Kibum serius, "Pertama kita harus mengetahui informasi tentang kematian mereka berdua. Ah aku rasa diriku seperti detektif saja." katanya dengan mata berbinar yang akhirnya mendapat sebuah jitakan di kepalanya._

**_[Flashback End]_**

Kyuhyun mengintip dari jendela. Ia melihat Siwon sedang fokus dengan buku-bukunya dan sebuah gitar. Ah, tidak mungkin kan jika Kyuhyun mengganggunya di saat seperti itu.

"Kyu?" kata dua orang yang secara bersamaan menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kedua orang itu. Mereka Hyukjae dan Donghae. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Apa kau sedang memata-matai Siwon?" tanya Donghae menyambung pertanyaan Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, "Bukan. Itu—itu tidak seperti yang _Sunbae_ kira. Aku—aku hanya ingin menemui Siwon Hyung. Ya, hanya itu."

Di sisi lain, Siwon melirik ke arah jendela. Ia melihat Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Hyukjae sepertinya sedang berbincang di luar sana. Siwon menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Kyuhyun makin terkejut. Rasanya ia tak bisa berkutik sekarang.

"Dia ingin menemuimu." kata Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke tempat lain. Dari raut wajah Kyuhyun, sepertinya Siwon tahu ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke dekat gudang tua seni-budaya yang sudah tidak difungsikan. Mungkin itu tempat yang sedikit aman untuk membicarakan hal yang ingin dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau sangat cemas. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon, "Rasanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang tampak bergetar. Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Rasa takut yang berlebih menghampirinya. Itu terjadi ketika ia mulai mendekati gudang itu.

"Tanganmu bergetar. Ada apa?" Siwon mencoba bertanya lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya cemas. Kyuhyun tak sengaja melirik pintu gudang. Disana, pemuda dengan mata kosong itu berdiri disana seolah memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Bahkan Kyuhyun baru menyadari sebuah garis merah tampak di bagian siku tangannya. Itu seperti sebuah garis yang memotong bagian lengan atas dan lengan bawah. Matanya yang kosong itu mengeluarkan air hingga membasahi lantai tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Bahkan aliran air itu sedang menuju ke kakinya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon mulai cemas. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibirnya.

Mata Kyuhyun seakan membulat. Ia melihat pemuda itu menyeringai ke arahnya dan dengan sekejap mata pemuda itu menyerangnya.

Siwon terkejut ketika tubuh Kyuhyun seperti tergencet setelah cukup lama memperhatikan pintu gudang. Ia melirik ke arah pintu gudang, tak ada apapun disana. Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan menatapnya. Siwon sangat cemas. "Kyu, apa yang terjadi padamu? Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ayo, katakan padaku sekarang." ucap Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon dan memindahkannya yang semula menangkup kedua pipinya. "Aku tak apa, _Hyung_. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan." jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan aneh.

Siwon berbalik. Bau _soju_ yang teramat sangat menyeruak menusuk hidungnya. Padahal sebelumnya tidak ada bau _soju_ yang teramat sangat walaupun di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang dekat dengan ruangan pembuatan _soju_. Siwon berbalik lagi ke arah Kyuhyun, "Disini terasa sangat aneh. Lebih baik kita berbicara di tempat lain." kata Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan secara beriringan. Kibum terlihat sedikit cemas melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali aneh. Ia berbicara dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Kibum bahkan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyai Kyuhyun tentang keberhasilan rencana pertama yang harus mereka jalankan.

"Kenapa kau canggung seperti itu? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

Kibum menggaruk bagian tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dia hanya merasa gugup sekarang, "Kyuhyun, apa aku bisa menanyakan ini?" tanya Kibum dengan nada agak takut.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan menatap Kibum, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum melonggarkan kerah kemeja yang terasa menyekik dan menyekat tenggorakkannya. Bagaimanapun Kibum harus menanyakan ini. "Bagaimana dengan rencana kita? Apa kau sudah menanyakan hal yang kita perlukan dengan Siwon _Sunbae_?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku hanya akan memberitahumu ini." kata Kyuhyun, "Dia bukan Kim Minseok ataupun Lee Sungmin. Jadi, mulai saat ini kau harus berhenti menganggu urusanku." Kyuhyun berbalik dan meninggalkan Kibum yang mematung.

"Apa yang dia katakan dan apa maksudnya?" gumam Kibum pelan, "Bukankah dia yang memintaku untuk membantunya? Aneh sekali."

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kibum makin gusar mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun. Hampir dua hari Kyuhyun tidak datang ke kampus. Kibum juga sempat mencari ke rumah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tak ada di rumahnya. Kibum sudah dapat memastikan rencana mereka akan berantakan akibat dari keanehan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Hari ini Kibum berencana untuk menemui Siwon. Mungkin setelah menemui Siwon ia dapat sedikit lebih tenang, kemudian akan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun bersama.

"_Sunbae_!" teriak Kibum sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Siwon yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri Kibum.

"Ah~ Kibum. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, _Sunbae_. Lebih baik kita mencari sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk membicarakan hal ini."

Siwon mengangguk. Kibum dan Siwon menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang ada di belakang kampus. "Apa kau sempat menemui Kyuhyun dua hari terakhir ini?" tanya Kibum membuka pembicaraan, "Dia menghilang. Aku sudah mencari kemana-mana, namun dia tak dapat aku temukan."

Siwon terkejut, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang, "Hal ini baru saja ingin kutanyakan padamu." Siwon menghela napasnya, "Aku juga tidak menemuinya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Bahkan aku tak sempat melihatnya di sekitar kampus. Jika dia menghilang, kita harus mencarinya kemana? Kita tak dapat memastikan kemana Kyuhyun pergi."

Kibum memutar bola matanya cemas, "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Kyuhyun. Seperti itu bukan dirinya yang sebenarnya." jelas Kibum.

"Ya, aku juga melihat keanehan padanya setelah ia datang menemuiku. Sepertinya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu padaku." cerita Siwon, "Tetapi setelahnya dia pergi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

**_[Flashback]_**

_Siwon memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal yang ingin dibicarakan Kyuhyun di kantin. Setidaknya tempat ini cukup nyaman. Siwon sudah menanyakan Kyuhyun ingin membicarakan apa, namun Kyuhyun malah diam dan tak berkata apapun. Dia hanya menunduk, seperti enggan menatap Siwon._

"_Kyu, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Siwon mencoba untuk bertanya kembali._

"_Tidak, Hyung." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Aku tak ingin membicarakan apapun. Sebaiknya kau melupakan ini. Anggap saja aku tak pernah menemuimu hari ini." Kyuhyun berdiri, "Permisi." katanya kemudian meninggalkan Siwon yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya._

**_[Flashback End]_**

"Dia tak menanyakan apapun?" tanya Kibum terkejut setelah mendengar cerita Siwon. Siwon menggeleng, "Aishh anak itu." dengus Kibum.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin dia tanyakan?" tanya Siwon terheran.

"Aku tak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini. Sebenarnya ini misi rahasia kami berdua." Kibum menatap Siwon.

"Misi apa yang kau maksudkan? Apa hal ini membahayakan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon kembali mulai khawatir.

Kibum menunduk, "Aku juga tak tahu. Bahkan aku belum dapat memahaminya." Kibum menghela napasnya, "Saat kami mendapat kuliah malam, itulah kali pertama aku menemukan keanehan pada Kyuhyun. Matanya yang kosong itu masih dapat aku bayangkan di depanku dan beberapa hari terakhir ini sangat menggangguku."

"Matanya yang kosong? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun, bahkan dirinya dapat merasakan keanehan itu. Dan dia juga sempat melihat apa yang aku lihat. Emhh—maksudnya dia melihat dirinya dengan mata yang kosong itu." kata Kibum dengan suara serak. Ia seperti menahan tangis sekarang, "Aishh aku bahkn tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya."

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Dia—dia juga menceritakan padaku kalau dia menemukan seorang pemuda aneh dengan mata kosong di dekat kolam dan pemuda itu mengikutinya ketika kau ingin bertemu dengannya di Sungai Han." Kibum menarik napasnya, "Mungkinkah pemuda itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian Lee Sungmin _Sunbae_? Tolong, _Sunbae_! Ceritakan apapun yang kau tahu. Aku—aku tak ingin Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjadi teman baikku akan celaka hanya karena hal seperti ini. Mungkin akan terdengar aneh jika di zaman seperti ini kita mempercayai hantu, tetapi setelah melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku khawatir, cepat atau lambat mungkin kita akan kehilangan Kyuhyun."

"Ke—kehilangan—Kyuhyun?" gumam Siwon dengan pelan dan agak serak. Tidak! Siwon belum siap jika harus kehilangan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat tak mengharapkan itu. Bahkan Siwon belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Kibum sambil menangis. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Kematian Lee Sungmin dan Kim Minseok." gumam Siwon, "Pertama, kita harus menemukan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu." Siwon memegang salah satu pundak Kibum, "Setelah itu, kita bisa mencaritahu hal ini dengan kunci kematian mereka berdua." kata Siwon, "Ya, aku ingat saat itu aku mengajak Kyuhyun ke dekat gudang. Disana aku merasakan keanehan, sama seperti di hari kematian Minseok. Lalu, bau _soju _yang menyeruak itu, pasti ada hubungannya dengan mayat Sungmin yang berbau _soju_. Ya, gudang itu, kita harus memeriksanya, Kibum!"

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun memasuki pusat _gym_ yang sempat ia kunjungi saat itu dengan Siwon. Ia akan menemui Kangin saat itu. Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi Kangin sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menemuinya disana. Kyuhyun langsung menuju ke lantai dua, dimana Kangin berada saat itu.

"_Hyung!_" kata Kyuhyun setengah berteriak saat ia melihat Kangin yang sedang melatih otot-ototnya disana. Kangin membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju ke arah Kangin. Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya sekilas ketika sampai disana, "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum.

Kangin membalas senyuman Kyuhyun, "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi." kata Kangin menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian mengambil sebuah handuk kecil disana kemudian menyeka keringat yang menuruni pelipisnya, "Sekarang kau tak tampak ketakutan melihatku."

"Emhh mungkin itu karena aku sudah kedua kalinya bertemu denganmu. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat setelah ini."

"Lebih dekat?" tanya Kangin, "Dari nadamu berbicara, sepertinya kata dekat yang kau maksudkan bukan dalam konteks pertemanan. Kau ingin aku mengkhianati Siwon hum?" tanya Kangin kemudian.

"Mengkhianati apa yang kau maksudkan, _Hyung_?" heran Kyuhyun, "Apa kau berpikir kami berpacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun dan tertawa kecil, "Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan, _Hyung_. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir."

"Bukan. Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan." jawab Kangin agak gugup, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku mengundangmu ke apartemenku? Kau mau?" tanya Kangin.

"Dengan senang hati, _Hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan dan senyum yang tak dapat diartikan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>AN :: uwoo akhirnya udah nyampe chapter 4 *usap air mata.._

_terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, walaupun makin kesini ceritanya bukannya horror malah kaya cerita detektif. Mungkin ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Maaf wonkyu momentnya dikit di chap ini, dan Wonkyu pun belum jadian :'( salahin aja tuh hantu pake manfaatin Kyu *ditabok_

_Mungkin kalau dihitung, 2 chap lagi WK bakal jadian. Ini udah pasti xD chap depan—ehm aku kasi bocoran dikit kali ya, Siwon mau selametin Kyu dulu… hehehe_

_maaf ya untuk chap ini aku ga balesin komentarnya satu-satu. maaf banget :'(_

_sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca *deep bow_

_Thank's to : Desviana407, Shin SiHyun, kimura shiba, Guest, cuttiekyu, hyunnie02, mifta cinya, vira, evil kyu, meot meot, chocosnow, dyayudya, MinGyuTae00, Kin Ocean, XOXO, aya, jinhyunelf, Augesteca, Han Eun Kyo, FiWonKyu0201, Indrhy WonKyu ;)_


	5. Kematian Kangin

_**CHAPTER 5 (KEMATIAN KANGIN)**_

* * *

><p>"Benarkah?" Donghae dan Hyukjae bertanya bersamaan. Akhirnya Siwon dan Kibum memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal itu pada mereka berdua. Namun mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian agar tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun karena menurut mereka ini adalah sebuah misi rahasia.<p>

Siwon mengangguk, "Setelah kita menemukan Kyuhyun, kita akan memulai ini dari gudang tua disana." katanya.

"Apa yang harus kita cari disana?" tanya Donghae bingung.

Mereka diam. Ya, sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dicari di gudang tua itu. "Ini tidak akan berhasil jika kita tak mempunyai tujuan. Ini akan menjadi sia-sia." jelas Hyukjae. Yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kenapa kita tidak cari tahu saja penyebab gudang di sebelah sana tidak dipakai lagi?" usul Donghae, "Menurutku gudang itu masih layak digunakan. Dibiarkan terkunci seperti itu sebenarnya sangat disayangkan."

Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae cukup keras, "Kau bercanda? Kita ini sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk yang bahkan diri kita tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya." omel Hyukjae.

Siwon berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Donghae, "Mungkin Donghae benar. Kenapa gudang itu tidak digunakan? Padahal ruangan itu sepertinya masih layak pakai. Dan lagi sepertinya tak ada yang membuka gudang itu selama 10 tahun terakhir."

"Lalu siapa yang bisa kita tanyai tentang hal itu? Apa kita harus bertanya pada rector?" tanya Kibum dengan nada agak cemas.

"Tidak. Kupikir kita bisa bertanya dengan alumni disini." jelas Siwon, "Ya, Heechul _Hyung_. 10 tahun yang lalu dia masih menjadi mahasiswa di kampus ini."

Donghae mengangguk menyetujui. "Ya, Heechul _Hyung_! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke toko bunga miliknya!" ajak Hyukjae dan mereka berangkat bersama menuju ke toko bunga milik Heechul.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kangin membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia pulang kesana bersama dengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo masuk!" kata Kangin sambil melepas sepatunya, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, "Kau tak usah canggung disini, anggap saja rumah sendiri." sambungnya sambil menuju ke sofa dan meletakkan tas miliknya disana.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Apartemen yang sangat luas untuk seukuran yang ditempati satu orang, "Kau tinggal sendirian, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat perabotan yang ada disana.

Kangin menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, "Ya, aku sendirian disini." jawabnya seraya menghela napasnya, "Orang tuaku sudah lama tinggal di luar negeri dan sangat jarang kembali ke Korea."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau hidup? Emhh maksudku bagaimana kau membiayai hidupmu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kangin.

"Aku memiliki sebuah butik yang sengaja Ayahku tinggalkan hingga aku bisa mengelolanya." jelas Kangin, "Emhh menurutmu, apa Siwon tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu?" tanya Kangin.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan tertawa kecil, "Sudah ku katakan, _Hyung_, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Kami hanya sebatas senior dan junior di kampus. Jadi, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan hal itu lagi."

Kangin mengangguk, "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Kangin.

"_Soju._ Ya, aku ingin segelas _soju_." jawab Kyuhyun, "Ehm mungkin beberapa gelas jika kau memilikinya lebih." sambungnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

Kangin bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menuju dapur yang hanya dibatasi oleh bar, sehingga Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kangin dari ruang tengah. "Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir aku meminum _soju_, mungkin itu 10 tahun yang lalu." katanya, "Untung saja aku masih memiliki beberapa botol karena aku suka mengundang temanku ke sini dan mereka memintaku untuk memberikan mereka _soju_." sambungnya kemudian berjalan kembali menuju sofa dengan dua buah gelas untuk _soju_ dan sebotol _soju_.

"10 tahun yang lalu? Itu waktu yang sangat lama, _Hyung_. Ah ya, bagaimana bisa kau tak meminum _soju_ padahal temanmu sering datang kesini untuk meminum _soju_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kangin menuangkan isi botol itu ke dalam gelas untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku meminum minuman selain _soju_. Aku memiliki kenangan buruk dengan minuman itu." katanya kemudian menegak habis isi gelas itu, "Tetapi karena sekarang kau kesini, aku mencoba untuk menemanimu meminum ini."

Kyuhyun menegak isi gelasnya hingga habis, "Aku senang kau melakukan itu untukku." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja yang berada di depannya.

Kangin memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam mendapat perlakuan itu. "Kau sedikit menghiburku sekarang." katanya ketika wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga senang melakukan ini, _Sunbae-nim_." kata Kyuhyun dingin. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya tampak kosong dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Tampak air yang keluar dari menuruni pipinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan salah satu sudut bibirnya yang naik ke atas.

Kangin sangat terkejut, ia memundurkan badannya menjauhi Kyuhyun. "Siapa kau huh?" tanya Kangin, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau sepertinya bukan Kyuhyun."

"Kau sangat mengenalku, _Sunbae_." jawabnya, "Pemuda yang kau bunuh 10 tahun lalu. Aku—aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak membunuhmu saat itu. Kau—kau salah paham! Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu." sahut Kangin masih memundurkan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian. Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak dan membuka pintu kamar Kangin. Tubuh Kangin terseret dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kangin berteriak panik. Kyuhyun mengikuti Kangin kesana. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan membawa Kangin terseret ketempat itu. Semua keran air disana hidup dengan sendirinya. Kangin masuk ke dalam _box_ kaca yang biasanya digunakan untuk mandi. Ia terkunci di dalam sana.

"Aku akan menguncimu disana." kata Kyuhyun, "Dan air tidak akan bisa merembes keluar dari _box_ itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" tanya Kangin sambil memukul-mukul _box_ itu. Air makin memenuhi _box_ itu, sudah mencapai mata kaki milik Kangin.

"Kau akan tahu rasanya membusuk di dalam air, _Sunbae_."

Sekarang Kangin memegang lehernya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Ia berniat untuk berteriak sebelumnya. Kangin kembali memukul-mukul _box_ kaca itu. Kangin menunjuk Kyuhyun seperti berkata—_apa yang kau lakukan padaku huh? Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa aku huh?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Aku bukanlah Cho Kyuyun seperti yang kau lihat. Apa aku harus benar-benar mengingatkanmu siapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Kau akan tahu ketika kau menemaniku nanti."

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya. Ia enggan menjawab ketika empat pemuda sedang menanyainya tentang gudang tua itu, namun menurut Heechul ini lebih seperti sebuah introgasi paksa yang dilakukan detektif tak berpengalaman.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_! Kau harus membantu kami kali ini. Kau tak kasian melihat Siwon jika suatu saat Kyuhyun bisa saja celaka dan ia harus kehilangan Kyuhyun? Huh?" tanya Donghae. Ia kembali mendapat satu jitakan yang sangat keras dari Hyukjae.

"Diamlah!" kata Hyukjae setengah membentak. Donghae pun menunduk.

"Untuk apa kalian ingin mengetahui gudang itu? Tak ada gunanya." jawab Heechul, "Kalau membukanya, ini akan membahayakan nyawa banyak orang. Jadi, kupikir lebih baik kalian mengorbankan nyawa teman kalian yang bernama Kyuhyun itu." katanya ketus.

_Brak!_

Siwon menggebrak meja di depannya kasar kemudian berdiri. Matanya memerah menatap Heechul dalam dan tajam. Entah siapa saja yang dimaksud Heechul dengan nyawa banyak orang itu. Yang jelas, sekarang Siwon hanya ingin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Walau nyawa Kyuhyun sudah sempat ia selamatkan, kali ini harus menjadi yang terakhir kalinya Siwon menyelamatkan Kyuhyun karena ia tak ingin Kyuhyun berada dalam bahaya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu siapa yang kau maksud dengan nyawa banyak orang itu, _Hyung_." gumam Siwon menahan amarah, "Sekarang yang ku tahu, kami harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Dia teman kami, _Hyung_. Kami tak bisa hanya berdiam diri sedangkan dia sedang berurusan dengan makhluk yang bahkan kami tak mengetahui bagaimana rupanya."

Heechul berdiri. Ia melihat kesal ke arah Siwon yang sedang menatapnya tajam, "Kau egois! Teman? Teman katamu? Apa kau lupa dengan rencana yang Hyukjae dan Donghae lakukan untukmu? Semua itu karena kau menyukainya. Kau bukan menyelamatkannya sebagai teman, tetapi menyelamatkannya seperti seorang kekasih." cerca Heechul, "Bahkan kau meminta semua temanmu untuk membantu hanya untuk keuntungan yang kau nikmati seorang diri."

"Baiklah. Jika kau tak mau membantu kami, tak apa." kata Siwon berusaha meredam amarahnya, "Mungkin Kangin _Hyung_ bisa membantu kami lebih baik daripada kau."

"Kangin? Dia akan mempunyai jawaban yang sama sepertiku! Bahkan semua orang yang seangkatan dengan kami akan mempunyai jawaban yang sama!" Heechul menekankan.

Siwon menghela napasnya, "Kau—kau tidak seperti Kim Heechul yang ku kenal." katanya, "Ayo pergi! Sepertinya kita harus berjuang tanpa bantuan _'teman'_ yang kita percayai seperti ini." kata Siwon penuh penekanan.

Siwon meninggalkan tempatnya dan diikuti dengan Kibum di belakangnya. Donghae pun ikut walaupun dengan langkah yang agak ragu. Sedangkan Hyukjae, ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Heechul terlebih dahulu.

Hyukjae menepuk pundak Heechul pelan, "Aku bisa merasakan itu, _Hyung._" katanya, "Aku tahu kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tetapi ketahuilah _Hyung_, sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalu yang kau sembunyikan itu tak akan pernah menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik di masa sekarang, di masa depanmu ini, _Hyung_." Hyukjae menepuk pundak Heechul sekali lagi dan meninggalkan tempatnya mengikuti mereka yang mendahului Hyukjae.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Totalnya sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tak memunculkan batang hidungnya, hal yang makin membuat mereka khawatir, heran dan takut dalam sekali waktu. Bahkan Donghae sempat mengira kalau Kyuhyun sudah meninggal di kolam itu dan berakhir mendapat jitakan yang sangat keras dari Hyukjae.

Di sisi lain Siwon makin gusar memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia juga sedang mencoba menghubungi Kangin, namun hasilnya sama saja seperti mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Siwon juga sudah sempat datang ke tempat _gym_ yang biasa dikunjungi Kangin, ia tak ada disana. Bahkan ia juga sudah mencoba mendapatkan informasi dari pengelola apartemen tempatnya tinggal, hasilnya nihil. Pengelola apartemen mengira Kangin keluar negeri untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau masih mencoba menghubungi Kangin _Hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae. Siwon mengangguk, "Itu seperti tak ada gunanya. Bukankah Heechul mengatakan Kangin _Hyung_ akan memiliki jawaban yang sama dengannya?"

Siwon menghela napasnya lagi, "Mungkin kau benar."

"Ada hal yang lain yang bisa kita lakukan." kata Hyukjae.

"Apa itu, _Sunbae_?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

"Aku hanya berpikiran kita bisa mencari data mahasiswa yang ikut ospek disini 10 tahun yang lalu."

"10 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa harus 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Donghae heran. Mungkin menurutnya ia bisa menggunakan angka lain selain angka 10. 9, 8 atau mungkin 11.

"Diamlah jika kau tak mengerti!" ketus Hyukjae dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heiya kau ini." dengus Siwon. Rasanya ia juga ingin menjitak kepala Donghae, "Ayo lanjutkan penjelasanmu!" Siwon mempersilahkan Hyukjae untuk melanjutkannya.

"Bukankah gudang itu sudah ditutup selama 10 tahun? Aku hanya beranggapan kalau ospek 10 tahun yang lalu pasti ada hubungannya dengan penutupan gudang itu. Ya, aku yakin di dalam gudang itu kita bisa menemukan sebuah petunjuk. Tetapi, kurasa lebih baik kita mencari daftar nama-nama calon mahasiswa yang ikut ospek 10 tahun yang lalu dan juga nama-nama panitia kepengurusan ospek. Aku rasa Heechul _Hyung _ataupun Kangin _Hyung_ ada hubungannya dengan ini. Mungkin beberapa orang lain yang tidak kita kenal juga terlibat dalam kasus ini." jelas Hyukjae panjang.

"Apa mungkin ini kasus pembunuhan?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sedang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Donghae.

"Bisa saja, _Sunbae_. Tetapi kalau ini adalah kasus pembunuhan, apa mungkin rector akan diam saja dengan hal ini? Aku sempat berpikir, jika ini memang kasus pembunuhan, mungkin pelakunya menyimpan mayat yang dibunuh itu di suatu tempat sehingga tak satupun yang mengetahuinya." Kibum memberikan pendapatnya.

"Mungkinkah itu di gudang?" gumam Siwon.

"Mungkin , kita harus mencari data itu terlebih dahulu." jawab Hyukjae.

"Ah ya, tentang data itu. Bukankah data calon ataupun mahasiswa sangat bersifat rahasia? Kita tidak bisa membobol sistem komputerisasi kampus itu. Aku yakin itu sangatlah sulit." kata Kibum.

"Heiya, ini adalah data orang-orang 10 tahun yang lalu. Apa mungkin itu disimpan di sistem komputerisasi? Aku yakin kampus ini juga membuat data tulis sampai angkatanmu, Kibum." cerca Hyukjae, "Mungkin data itu tersimpan di ruang khusus yang ada di perpustakaan."

"Heuh, kita harus memikirkan untuk mendapat kunci ruangan itu sekarang. Ah~ ini semakin rumit saja." dengus Donghae kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja yang berada di depannya.

"Kapan kita akan membobol ruangan itu, _Sunbae_?" tanya Kibum yang seketika membuat ketiga _sunbae_nya terkejut, "Aku akan mencoba untuk membuka kunci itu."

"Itu tidak mudah, Kibum. Harus ada tanda pengenal khusus kepengurusan perpustakaan untuk masuk ke dalam sana." kata Siwon.

"Aku tahu, _Sunbae_. Aku bisa membobolnya. Aku pernah mempelajari hal ini dari pamanku. Kita bisa menggunakan program yang membuatnya mirip dengan tanda pengenal salah satu pegawai perpustakaan hingga kuncinya terbuka."

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini akan sangat menyenangkan." kata Siwon, "Kita akan melakukan ini nanti malam." Siwon menginstruksikan dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Malam pun tiba. Mereka akan menjalankan rencana mereka malam ini. Kampus sudah tampak sepi, tak seorang pun yang tampak disana. Sistem keamanan di perpustakaan pun telah dimatikan. Ya, itu ulah Donghae sebelumnya. Ia mengendap-endap ke ruang CCTV dan menghapus beberapa penampakan dirinya saat masuk ke ruangan itu. Sebelumnya hanya tampak beberapa petugas keamanan kampus yang memeriksa keadaan.

Siwon dan Kibum, merekalah yang akan masuk ke ruangan khusus itu. Mereka mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Di ujung ruangan utama, disanalah ruangan khusus itu. Kibum menurunkan tas miliknya dan meletakannya di bawah. Kibum mengambil tablet miliknya kemudian Kibum menyambungkan sebuah kartu khusus dengan USB ke tablet miliknya. Kibum meletakkan kartu itu di pendeteksi kartu kepegawaian perustakaan. Program loading.

Kibum menunggu beberapa saat hingga di layar tabletnya muncul tanda _'UNLOCK'._

"Berhasil!" kata Kibum yang dibalas senyuman dan anggukan dari Siwon.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka secara otomatis. Kibum kembali memasukkan tablet miliknya ke dalam tas dan mereka masuk ke ruangan itu. Siwon mengarahkan senternya ke beberapa bagian rak yang menurutnya penting. Ia hanya perlu mencari rak yang memiliki tahun dimana itu adalah 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Disini!" kata Siwon. Kibum menghampiri Siwon.

Mereka mencari amplop yang mengandung data yang mereka perlukan. Siwon menurunkan beberapa amplop yang menurutnya mengandung data itu.

"Ini adalah daftar calon mahasiswa dan ini data pengurus kepanitiaan ospek." kata Siwon sambil memberi Kibum beberapa lembar kertas, "Dan ini adalah siswa yang lulus ospek dan berhasil masuk universitas." katanya, "Cepat kau fotokopi ini di ruang kepegawaian perpustakan! Kemudian kita keluar dari sini. Cepatlah!"

Kibum mengangguk dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Siwon.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Heechul memegang gelas teh hijau hangatnya cemas. Selain bermaksud untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dari gelas itu karena hari yang dingin, ia juga sedang meredam kecemasan akan hal yang mengganggunya sejak kemarin.

"_Annyeong_." kata seseorang menyapa.

"Jungsoo! Ayo, duduklah!" Heechul mempersilahkan Jungsoo untuk duduk. Sekarang mereka dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jungsoo, "Kangin! Apa kau tak mengundangnya?" tanya Jungsoo.

Heechul menghela napasnya, "Aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya, namun ia sama sekali tak mengangkat telponku. Aku—aku sangat khawatir."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Jungsoo.

"Dia—dia sepertinya kembali untuk mengambil nyawa kita. Kurasa setelah 10 tahun lamanya, dia ingin kita menemaninya disana. Aku—aku sangat takut Jungsoo."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau tak ingat?" tanya Heechul. Sesaat kemudian Jungsoo mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Heechul.

"Rasanya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mengganggu kita selama 10 tahun ini. Bagaimana ia kembali setelah sekian lamanya." Jungsoo berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran yang mulai menghampirinya.

"Tidak, Jungsoo. Dia datang. Aku sangat takut akan hal itu." bibir Heechul bergetar, "Kau tak tahu? Bukankah kau adalah dosen disana? Setahun yang lalu, dia mengambil salah satu nyawa calon mahasiswa yang sakit dan dia juga membunuh pengurus panitia ospek yang membuat calon mahasiswa itu sakit karena memberinya hukuman berlebih. Aku yakin, dia tak menyukai seseorang yang memperlakukan orang lain seperti apa yang kita lakukan dulu padanya."

"Apa yang kau katakan Heechul? Sangat aneh jika ia juga membunuh calon mahasiswa itu. Lagipula ia sudah mati, bagaimana ia bisa membunuh?"

"Mungkin—mungkin dia ingin seseorang yang senasib dengannya menemaninya di tempat itu. Ia memperalat seseorang dan dia menjadikannya inang. Ia—ia seperti parasit, Jungsoo." Heechul makin bergetar ketakutan. Tangannya makin menggenggam erat cangkir teh miliknya.

Jungsoo meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya, "Percayalah. Dia tak akan mengganggu kita." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan Heechul.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Siwon menghampiri Kibum, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang duduk melingkar di bawah pohon besar di belakang kampus. Siwon mengambil posisi duduk di antara Donghae dan Kibum.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan informasi dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Sejauh ini belum." Donghae menunduk lesu.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencarinya setelah mencocokkan data ini." kata Siwon.

Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sempat Kibum fotokopi kemarin. Itu adalah data mahasiswa yang mereka curi dari ruangan khusus di perpustakaan. Siwon menjejerkan kertas itu yang dibagi dalam 3 kelompok. Jilid pertama adalah data calon mahasiswa kemudian nama pengurus kepanitiaan ospek dan yang terakhir adalah calon mahasiswa yang lulus ospek dan berhasil masuk di universitas.

"Kemarin aku sudah membaca nama-nama pengurus kepanitiaan ospek. Nama Kim Heechul dan Kim Kangin tercantum disana. Sudah aku lingkari." Siwon menunjukkan data yang dimaksud, "Kalian bisa melihatnya dan ini—" Siwon memberikan sedikit jeda, "—aku sudah mencocokkannya. Kurang lebih ada 15 calon yang tidak lulus ospek dan ini adalah calon yang paling aku curigai." kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan nama yang ia lingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah, "Lihatlah keterangannya kenapa ia gagal masuk."

"Meninggal karena kecelakaan?" gumam Donghae setelah membaca keterangan yang dimaksudkan oleh Siwon.

"Dialah satu-satunya calon yang gagal masuk dengan keterangan meninggal." Siwon menarik napasnya, "Aku yakin, calon mahasiswa bernama Kim Ryeowook ini ada hubungannya dengan Heechul _Hyung_ ataupun Kangin _Hyung._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__annyeong kembali lagi dengan chapter 5 ^^ ga nyangka udah chap 5… maaf kalau akhir akhir ini jarang update.. lagi sibuk persiapan UN, mungkin untuk chap depan bakal makin lama update…_

_terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca ini ^^_

_oh ya mungkin ga bisa mentions satu2.. tapi sekali lagi terima kasih #bow_

_leave your comment…._


	6. Kyuhyun Kembali!

_**A/N: **__Hey '_')/ akhirnya kembali membawa chapter 6 :3 maaf ini diluar dugaan, ternyata bisa update lumayan cepet dari yang dipikirkan. Jadi, selamat membaca. Untuk yang baru mampir, terima kasih karena udah mampir untuk membaca FF ini :) Untuknya semuanya terima kasih … dan sepertinya chapter depan FF ini mau naik rating :v  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6 (KYUHYUN KEMBALI!)<br>**

* * *

><p>Mereka—Siwon, Kibum, Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah mengumpulkan cukup bukti. Mereka juga sudah menyimpulkan bahwa hantu yang mengganggu Kyuhyun bernama Kim Ryeowook dan itu sudah dipastikan. Sekarang mereka hanya perlu mengetahui bagaimana Ryeowook mati hingga ia gentayangan dan menghantui Kyuhyun. Hari itu, terhitung sudah enam hari Kyuhyun menghilang.<p>

"Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi terbaru tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae.

Siwon menggeleng, "Belum." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kepolisian. Aku rasa kita perlu bantuan mereka. Dengan begitu akan lebih mudah menemukan Kyuhyun. Lagipula Kyuhyun hilang lebih dari 3x24 jam." kata Hyukjae menimpali.

_Ding ding!_

Ponsel milik Siwon berbunyi, ia merogoh saku celananya. Siwon menatap layar ponselnya, Heechul menelponnya. Siwon menggeser tombol merah kemudian kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Hyukjae dan Donghae yang melihat hal itu hanya terheran dengan sikap Siwon. Ya, mereka pikir itu mungkin sebuah telpon penting dari seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

_Ding ding!_

Kali ini bukan ponsel Siwon yang berbunyi, tetapi ponsel milik Hyukjae. Ia melihat layarnya, ternyata Heechul yang menghubunginya. Hyukjae menggeser tombol hijau dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo." sapanya setelah mendekatkan ponsel miliknya ke telinga kanannya. "Apa?" katanya terkejut setelah beberapa detik terdiam mendengar penjelasan Heechul di seberang sana, "Ya, aku akan segera kesana _Hyung_, bersama Donghae, Siwon dan Kibum." katanya lagi kemudian menutup telponnya.

Hyukjae menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. Ia menghela napas sejenak, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting ini.

"Ada apa dan siapa itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran dan sedikit curiga akan terjadinya sesuatu dengan melihat gelagat Hyukjae. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat penting baru saja disampaikan oleh si penelpon itu.

"Kangin _Hyung_." lirih Hyukjae pelan.

"Apa itu telpon dari Heechul _Hyung_? Apa yang dia katakan tentang Kangin _Hyung_?" Kali ini Siwon dengan antusias bertanya setelah Hyukjae mengatakan Kangin.

"Dia—dia ditemukan meninggal di apartemennya." lirihnya lagi yang berhasil membuat Siwon, Donghae maupun Kibum tercengang dengan mata membulat.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa?" tanya Donghae dengan suara pelan.

"Entahlah." jawab Hyukjae asal. Pikirannya mulai kalut, "Mungkin kita harus segera ke apartemennya." jawab Hyukjae dengan nada kebingungan dan cemas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Siwon.

Mereka berempat menuju ke apartement milik Kangin. Sangat cemas, itulah ekspresi dari masing-masing wajah mereka. Hyukjae sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, mencoba untuk menghubungi Heechul kembali, namun sepertinya ponselnya sama sekali tak aktif. Beberapa menit setelah melakukan perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat yang dituju. Tanpa basa-basi mereka segera menuju ke ruang apartemet milik Kangin.

Tampak di bagian luar sudah ramai dengan polisi dan beberapa tetangga yang merasa penasaran. Apartemennya juga sudah dibatasi oleh garis polisi. Mereka berempat menerobos garis polisi, bahkan menerobos polisi yang berusaha menghalangi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Hei! Kalian dilarang masuk!" tegas salah satu polisi yang berusaha menghalangi mereka.

"Kami ingin tahu bagaimana Kangin _Hyung_!" teriak Hyukjae membalas dan berusaha masuk bersama ketiga teman yang lainnya.

Akhirnya polisi itu tak bisa menghalangi mereka dan mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam. Bau busuk mulai menusuk hidung ketika mereka memasuki ruangan ini. Siwon sempat berpikir, mungkin Kangin sudah tewas dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari hingga baunya seperti ini. Seorang polisi yang datang dari dalam memberi mereka masing-masing satu masker kemudian memakainya. Mereka melihat Heechul dan seseorang yang merangkul Heechul—seperti seseorang yang berusaha membuatnya tetap tenang. Mereka menghampirinya.

_Puk!_

Donghae menepuk pelan pundak Heechul hingga ia sempat terkejut. Heechul berbalik, melihat Siwon, Donghae, Hyukjae dan Kibum dalam raut wajah yang cemas. Ia berhamburan memeluk Siwon.

"Aku takut." adunya dengan suara cukup serak. Seseorang yang bersamanya tadi menghampiri Heechul yang memeluk Siwon. Tangannya meraih pundak Heechul dan masih berusaha memberikan Heechul ketenangan dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Hyung_?" tanya Siwon melepas pelukan Heechul terhadapnya.

Heechul menunduk, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya karena tak dapat membendung air mata yang berusaha keluar dari balik pelupuk matanya. Siwon mengernyit heran kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi. Bola matanya berputar cepat melihat beberapa petugas yang sedang melakukan usaha evakuasi terhadap Kangin yang berada di box mandi itu. Bau busuk makin menusuk penciuman, padahal ia sudah mengenakan masker. Mereka menggunakan bor listrik untuk membuka pintu box itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon pada seorang polisi yang mengatur evakuasi disana.

"Kami sedang berusaha mengeluarkannya dari dalam sana." jawabnya, "Sepertinya box ini diberi perekat hingga air tak dapat merembes keluar. Korban diperkirakan sudah berada di box ini lebih dari 3 hari. Jadi, mayatnya sudah tak dapat dikenali lagi. Beruntungnya ia berada di apartemen milik Tuan Kim Kangin, jadi sudah dapat dipastikan mayat yang berada di dalam box tersebut adalah Tuan Kim Kangin. Menurut pengelola apartemen, tidak ada selain korban yang mengetahui kunci sandi apartemen miliknya."

Siwon menarik napasnya dalam. Sangat tak terduga. Siapa yang tega melakukan pembunuhan keji seperti ini terhadap Kangin, orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _Hyung_-nya sendiri?

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa CCTV?" tanya Siwon.

Polisi itu mengangguk sedikit ragu.

"Apa aku dapat memeriksanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Tentu saja." Polisi itu keluar dari kamar mandi diikuti oleh Siwon. Ia menuju ke meja yang berada di ruang tengah. Disana terletak sebuah laptop milik kepolisian. Polisi itu memasukkan salah satu USB—dari belasan USB yang berada di sebelah laptop itu, "Ini adalah rekaman CCTV sebelum kejadian."

Siwon mengernyit heran, "Tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat menanyakan kepada pengelola apartemen ini, mereka mengira Kangin _Hyung_ keluar negeri untuk menemui orang tuanya, lalu bagaimana bisa ia berada disini?" tanya Siwon.

Polisi itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ia berkonsentrasi pada laptop yang berada di depannya. Setelah beberapa saat polisi tersebut menggeser laptop itu hingga tepat berada di depan Siwon. "Lihatlah!" katanya.

Siwon menyipitkan matanya. Di koridor Siwon menampaki Kangin yang keluar dari apartemennya. Polisi itu kemudian mempercepat tempo video CCTV itu hingga ke hari dimana Kangin ditemukan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Siwon kembali mengernyit. Sangat aneh. Di dalam video tersebut tak tampak Kangin yang kembali ke apartemennya. Jadi, sangat aneh jika Kangin yang keluar dari apartemen—dan tidak kembali kemudian tiba-tiba mati secara mengenaskan di dalam apartemennya.

"Apa rekaman CCTV saat sebelum ini ada?" tanya Siwon.

Polisi itu mengangguk. Ia mengganti USB itu dengan USB lain. "Ini ketika ia baru saja akan kembali ke apartemennya, tepat beberapa jam sebelum ia keluar."

Siwon memperhatikan dengan seksama. Kangin memasuki apartemennya sendirian, tanpa siapapun. Di lorong dekat sana juga tampak sepi. Lalu bagaimana hal ini dapat terjadi? Benar-benar aneh menurut Siwon.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap, menyesuaikannya dengan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, sedikit kebingungan. Gelap dan lembap, itulah gambaran kondisi dimana ia berada sekarang. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri. Kakinya terasa sangat letih. Entah apa yang telah terjadi dan bagaimana ia berada di ruangan ini, Kyuhyun bingung akan hal itu. Mungkin setelah ia keluar dari tempat yang tidak dikenalinya ini, Kyuhyun akan tidur seharian tanpa ingin diganggu oleh siapapun.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya bermonolog. Matanya masih menelusuri seisi ruangan ini. Sarang laba-laba memenuhi sudut-sudut dari benda-benda yang sepertinya sudah tidak layak pakai itu. Benda-benda itu juga diletakkan secara tak beraturan. Kyuhyun menduga, sekarang ia pasti berada di sebuah gudang. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa?

Kyuhyun menuju ke pintu ruangan dan menarik pegangannya. Pintunya macet—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terkunci. Kyuhyun mencoba lagi, namun hasilnya sama saja, ia tak dapat membuka pintu itu. Kyuhyun tampak kesal.

"Siapapun diluar! Buka pintu ini!" teriaknya kencang sambil menggedor pintu. Sesekali ia mencoba menariknya lagi.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya, bermaksud untuk mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelpon Kibum. Kyuhyun menekan tombol _unlock _di ponselnya, namun sepertinya ponselnya _lowbatt_. Ia merutuk kesal.

Kyuhyun melirik jendela kecil dengan kaca yang kusam, terletak tak jauh dari pintu berdaun dua yang beberapa menit terakhir benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kyuhyun berjinjit. Posisi jendela itu memang lumayan tinggi, tidak cukup untuk dijangkau. Kyuhyun masih tak dapat melihat keluar jendela itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat hingga ia melihat sebuah kursi tua yang sepertinya dapat digunakan sebagai tumpuan. Ia memindahkan sebuah kursi tua ke dekat jendela.

Kyuhyun memposisikan kursi itu hingga ia mendapat posisi nyaman untuk melihat keluar. Ia menaiki kursi itu. Tangannya mengelap kaca jendela yang kusam dan berdebu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat, sepertinya hari sudah malam. Dapat ia lihat diluar ruangan itu sangat gelap.

"Sebenarnya aku ada dimana?" gumamnya terheran masih melihat-lihat di sekitar ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup mengenali suasana di ruangan itu, namun karena terlalu gelap mungkin ia tak dapat memastikannya itu ada dimana.

_Krek!_

Salah satu kaki kursi itu menimbulkan suara. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala untuk memeriksanya. Mungkin ia tak dapat berdiri lebih lama di atas kursi itu karena sepertinya sebentar lagi akan roboh. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, bermaksud untuk memastikan sekali lagi ia ada dimana sebelum kursi itu benar-benar roboh.

"KYA!" teriak Kyuhyun saat setelah mengangkat wajahnya menatap jendela. Sesosok wajah yang menyeramkan dengan mata yang kosong muncul dari balik jendela itu.

_Bruk!_

Kyuhyun terjatuh dari kursi. Pelipisnya terbentur di sebuah kayu hingga berdarah kemudian ia pingsan.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Siwon berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Ia baru saja selesai melayat dari acara pemakaman Kangin. Masih dapat dibayangkan bagaimana raut wajah kedua orang tua Kangin. Mereka masih tak menyangka anak semata wayangnya akan tewas dengan cara seperti itu. Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, Kangin tewas diduga karena dibunuh, namun tak satupun bukti bahwa pembunuhan telah dilakukan ditemukan. Bahkan setelah pemakaman berakhir, pihak kepolisian memutuskan untuk menutup kasus itu sebagai kasus bunuh diri karena bukti yang tidak cukup kuat sebagai kasus pembunuhan.

_Brak! Brak! Brak!_

Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu gudang tua fakutas seni-budaya ketika melangkah di depan gudang itu. Siwon mengernyit. Sepertinya Siwon salah dengar, mengingat gudang itu sudah tidak difungsikan. Mungkin itu suara dari ruangan lain atau mungkin itu suara tikus yang berada di gudang itu.

_Brak! Brak! Brak!_

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya ketika baru melangkah sebanyak dua langkah. Ia menoleh lagi. Kali ini Siwon yakin ia tak salah dengar. Suara itu berasal dari gudang. Siwon melangkah menuju ke gudang itu. Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu gudang.

_Brak!_

Siwon terlonjak kaget. Sekarang ia yakin pasti ada seseorang di dalam sana. Siwon menjauhkan dirinya dari gudang itu bermaksud mencari ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut.

_Gdubrak!_

Siwon berhasil mendobraknya hanya dengan sekali dorongan. Ia terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang terkulai lemas disana. "Kyuhyun!" pekik Siwon. Siwon berjongkok, ia meraih kepala Kyuhyun kemudian memangkunya. Tampak pelipis Kyuhyun yang berdarah dan darahnya sudah tampak mongering.

"Siwon—H—_Hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Bertahanlah Kyu! Aku akan menelpon 911." kata Siwon meraih ponsel dari dalam sakunya kemudian menghubungi ambulance. Kyuhyun segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kibum, Hyukjae dan Donghae menuju ke ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Beruntung tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun ada luka kecil di bagian pelipisnya, namun tidak terlalu masalah. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun hanya kurang beristirahat, jadi hari itu Kyuhyun memerlukan istirahat total.

Kibum membuka pintu ruangan itu, tampak Kyuhyun sedang terbaring di bed berseprei putih dengan beberapa alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Di sisi lain ruangan, tampak Siwon yang sedang mengisi vas bunga dengan beberapa macam bunga yang dirangkai bermaksud untuk memperindah ruangan itu. Menurutnya, mungkin dengan hal tersebut Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih baik.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Sunbae_?" tanya Kibum. Ia langsung menghampiri ranjang dimana Kyuhyun berbaring.

"Kau tak bercanda kan? Kau menemukan Kyuhyun di gudang?" Hyukjae melontarkan pertanyaannya dengan ekspresi terheran, padahal Siwon belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"Seperti yang aku katakan di telpon tadi, aku menemukan Kyuhyun di gudang tua itu." jawab Siwon seraya menghampiri ketiganya di dekat ranjang Kyuhyun, "Aku mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun dalam keadaan lemas—," Siwon menghela napasnya sejenak, "Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Hanya satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiranku, bagaimana ia masuk ke dalam gudang itu? Padahal kan gudang itu sudah lama terkunci."

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu." timpal Donghae, "Apa mungkin Kim Ryeowook itu yang membawanya kesana?" tanya Donghae sekedar menebak.

Kibum menjentikkan jarinya, "Aku setuju, _Sunbae_!" katanya bersemangat, "Ku pikir jika kita menyelidiki gudang itu, kita bisa dapat petunjuk untuk menghentikan Kim Ryeowook itu."

Mereka berpikir, mempertimbangkan apa yang barusan diungkapkan oleh Kibum.

"Bisa jadi Kibum benar. Mungkin gudang itu ada kaitannya dengan kematian Kim Ryeowook." Hyukjae membenarkan.

"Dan juga gudang itu sudah dikunci selama 10 tahun. Bukankah kematian Kim Ryeowook juga 10 tahun yang lalu?" Siwon memposisikan tangan di bawah dagunya.

Kibum mengangguk pelan, "Semakin lama semakin menarik saja."

"Apa kita tak memerlukan bantuan paranormal?" celetuk Donghae, "Karena ini menyangkut hantu, jadi kupikir kita tak bisa menyelidikinya lebih jauh karena tak satupun dari kita yang memiliki indra keenam."

"Kau benar." Siwon menyetujui.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu diluar sana hingga mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang yang memakai jas putih dengan panjang hampir selutut memasuki ruangan. Mereka—Siwon, Kibum, Hyukjae dan Donghae mengernyit aneh ke arah dokter yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Tentu saja, karena dokter ini sepertinya tidak akan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Tak ada perawat yang mendampinginya dan bahkan dokter itu tak membawa stetoskop yang biasa digunakan. Terlihat seperti dokter ini baru saja selesai menguping pembicaraan mereka. Entah itu hanya kebetulan atau memang disengaja.

"Apa anda ingin memeriksa pasien, dok?" tanya Siwon pada dokter yang beberapa menit berdiri terpaku di dekat pintu.

"Apa kami perlu keluar dari ruangan ini?" tanya Hyukjae.

Dokter itu mengangkat wajahnya—yang semula tertunduk, menatap mereka secara bergantian. "Apa kau mengatakan tentang Kim Ryeowook barusan?" tanya dokter itu dengan mata menyelidik.

Kibum mengangguk ragu, "Y—ya, bagaimana anda tahu? Apa barusan anda menguping pembicaraan kami?" tanya Kibum.

"Jika kalian memerlukan paranormal, aku akan membantu kalian." katanya terkesan _to the point _dan sukses membuat keempatnya terkejut.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

_**[Flashback]**_

_Kim Yesung, nama yang tertera di name tag miliknya—yang terletak di bagian kanan atas jas kedokterannya. Yesung memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, termasuk memeriksa tekanan darah dan infusnya. Ruang rawat Kyuhyun kondisinya sepi karena Siwon yang baru saja keluar untuk membeli makanan dan beberapa camilan. Yesung menginstruksikan beberapa hal untuk dicatat kepada perawat yang mendampinginya._

"_Kau boleh keluar!" perintahnya setelah selesai._

_Perawat itu mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring disana._

_Yesung memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. Kali ini ia memperhatikan bayangan hitam yang sejak tadi cukup mengganggunya. Ya, dia memiliki indra keenam. Walaupun terkadang ia tak dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana rupanya, tetapi perasaannya cukup tajam untuk merasakan kehadiran makhluk seperti itu._

"_Kau mirip parasit." gumamnya—seperti berbicara dengan bayangan hitam yang berada di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun._

_Semakin lama mata Yesung menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana sosok itu. Lampu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba meredup dan ruangan menjadi gelap. Bayangan hitam itu sekarang terlihat jelas. Sesosok pemuda dengan kulit pucat dan mata yang kosong. Suara gemericik air terdengar secara tiba-tiba dari kamar mandi._

_Mata sipit Yesung membulat. Ia cukup terkejut melihat rupa makhluk yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah pemuda itu sangat familiar. Yesung tak salah, pemuda itu memanglah orang yang sangat dikenalnya bahkan sangat dekat dengannya. Dadanya terasa tergencet kemudian sesak. Yesung menunduk menahan gejolak. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di bawah sana. Walaupun dalam suasana gelap, tetapi Yesung dapat melihat air yang mengalir di bawah sepatunya._

"_Aku bukan parasit. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya." sahut pemuda itu dengan nada datar._

_Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau ingin memilikinya kemudian memanfaatkannya, maka dari itu aku menyebut kau mirip parasit." sahut Yesung, "Atau kau memang benar-benar parasit. Seharusnya kau tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu."_

"_Bukan urusanmu."_

"_Aku tak percaya kau ada di depanku sekarang." kata Yesung, menatap mata kosong pemuda itu. Tak terpancar kelembutan, hanya tatapan dingin dan ingin membunuh. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang dikenalnya dulu. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebab bahkan kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak."_

"_Mereka yang menyebabkan semua ini, Hyung." jawab pemuda itu dengan nada yang datar—lagi._

_Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yesung. Ia tak dapat menahannya sejak tadi. Pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung. Sebutan yang paling ia rindukan selama 10 tahun terakhir. "Jika kau ingin aku menjadi inangmu, aku siap melakukannya untukmu Ryeowook~ah."__**[Flashback End]**_

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Siwon membenarkan posisi bantal yang akan digunakan sebagai tumpuan dari kepala Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka berada di rumah milik Siwon. Ya, Siwon berencana agar Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya karena tidak mungkin Siwon akan membiarkan Kyuhyun sendirian di rumah sewa miliknya. Kyuhyun tinggal seorang diri disana. Siwon juga tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, ia hanya takut kedua orang tuanya akan mencemaskan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"_Hyung_." lirih Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hum? Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Siwon sambil membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Hyung_." kata Kyuhyun, "Apa kau tak bisa memelukku sekarang? Aku merasa sangat lelah."

Siwon tersenyum, "Apa itu tidak akan mengganggumu?" tanya Siwon. "Kau perlu istirahat ekstra."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ku pikir itu akan membuatku sedikit lebih baik."

Siwon sedikit menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa sayang serta rindunya setelah beberapa hari terakhir. Tangan Siwon mengelus lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyu." kata Siwon kemudian mengecup pelan kening Kyuhyun, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar itu. "Aku juga." bisiknya pelan.

Tangan Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun hingga mata keduanya bertemu. Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah. Bagaimanapun ia agak malu tadi saat meminta Siwon untuk memeluk. Kepala Siwon makin turun seiring dengan makin lama mereka saling bertatapan. Kali ini bibir Siwon sudah tepat berada di depan bibir Kyuhyun, mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain.

"Kau pernah berciuman?" tanya Siwon setengah berbisik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng gugup. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat itu. "A—aku ti—tidak pernah melakukannya, _Hyung._"

_Chu~_

Siwon mengecup sekilas bibir milik Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuatnya terkejut. "Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagimu." kata Siwon setelah melepas tautan bibirnya, "Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukannya secara berulang-ulang." sambungnya kemudian kembali mencium Kyuhyun. Kali ini Siwon melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir atas Kyuhyun, bahkan menggigitnya beberapa kali.

Tangannya makin erat membalas pelukan dari Siwon, seperti menahan suatu tekanan pada wajahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi basah dan geli yang diberikan Siwon pada bibirnya.

Ciuman itu berlanjut hingga keduanya terlelap dan menuju ke mimpi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue…<strong>


	7. Mereka Jadian?

**CHAPTER 7 (MEREKA JADIAN?)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning<em>." sapa Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang masih sibuk di dapur menyiapkan beberapa menu sarapan termasuk secangkir kopi untuknya dan segelas susu vanilla untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Morning_." sahut Siwon seraya keluar dari dapur dengan nampan di tangannya, "Baru saja aku ingin membangunkanmu, Kyu."

"Benarkah? Entah sejak kapan aku menghilang, dan aku yakin sejak saat itu aku membuatmu repot. Begitu pula dengan pagi ini." kata Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, namun raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Tak apa. Ayo duduk!" Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman. Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan meja bar yang membatasi ruang tengah dan dapur, "Minumlah susu itu! Itu akan memberimu sedikit energy." perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya meraih gelas berisi susu yang disiapkan Siwon kemudian meminumnya. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya. Siwon kembali meletakkan cangkir dengan pandangan yang seakan tak mau lepas dari kegiatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kyu, kalau aku mengajakmu berlibur, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut seketika tersedak mendengar pernyataan dari Siwon. Susu yang Kyuhyun minum pun tumpah membasahi dagunya. Siwon segera mengambil serbet kecil berwarna putih dan membantu Kyuhyun menyekanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku mengejutkanmu." kata Siwon merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa _Hyung_." jawab Kyuhyun. Ia meraih serbet kecil itu dari tangan Siwon kemudian menyeka sisa susu yang tumpah dengan tangannya sendiri. "Apa kau mengatakan ingin mengajakku berlibur?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

Siwon mengangguk, "Mungkin kita bisa mengambil cuti kuliah beberapa hari."

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun agak ragu. Menurutnya akhir-akhir ini ia sudah terlalu banyak menyulitkan Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng cepat. Dalam hatinya ia sedang memikirkan ini adalah cara terbaik untuk menjadi semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengalami masa-masa sulit beberapa hari terakhir. Jadi, aku hanya ingin kau merasa sedikit terhibur."

"Tetapi, kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Ke… Eumhh—sebenarnya aku belum sempat memikirkan hal ini. Tetapi, bagaimana kalau kita ke Pulau Jeju saja?" tawar Siwon, "Walaupun ini terdengar agak _mainstream_, tetapi aku benar-benar ingin kesana bersamamu."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sambil menimang-nimang tawaran Siwon, "Baiklah, aku setuju." jawab Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

**Kyuhyun melepas earphone dan memindahkannya ke bagian lehernya. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Ia melirik Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya, sepertinya ia tidur dengan lelap. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Siwon kurang tidur akibat dari mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun saat menghilang. Kyuhyun melepas jaket yang dikenakannya. Jaket itu Kyuhyun gunakan sebagai selimut untuk Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Siwon.**

**Perhatian Kyuhyun beralih pada jendela. Sepertinya hari itu cuaca sedang tak baik. Beberapa menit lagi pesawat akan segera mendarat.**

**Tiba-tiba angin yang aneh berdesir di tengkuk Kyuhyun. Ia mengusapnya perlahan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang. Hanya seorang pria parubaya yang sedang tertidur, jadi tak mungkin pria itu dengan sengaja meniup tengkuk Kyuhyun. Angin itu terasa seperti yang ia rasakan saat berada di Sungai Han. Kyuhyun menunduk. Tidak, sekarang dia akan berlibur. Tidak mungkin hantu itu mengikutinya hingga ke dalam pesawat. Kyuhyun berusaha menepis pemikiran anehnya jauh-jauh.**

**Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Siwon tak ada di sebelahnya. Ia kebingungan. Kyuhyun berdiri, tak ada siapapun di pesawat ini. Bahkan lampu di dalam pesawat hidup mati dengan sendirinya dan terdengar gemercik air dari arah toilet.**

**Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menengok keluar jendela. Cuaca di luar makin memburuk. Kyuhyun berlari menuju ke ruang kemudi. Ia melambai-lambai ke arah CCTV yang berada disana, berusaha memberitahu pilot bahwa seluruh penumpang menghilang dan sesuatu sedang mengganggunya.**

**Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, sepertinya itu tak berguna. Kyuhyun berbalik. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya bahkan sangat terlihat jelas saat menuruni pelipisnya. Kyuhyun makin menempelkan tubuhnya di pintu kabin. Mungkin jika Kyuhyun bisa, ia sangat ingin menembus pintu itu dan masuk ke ruang kemudi.**

**Mata Kyuhyun makin membulat saat sesosok pemuda terlihat sedang berdiri di tempat duduknya tadi sambil memperhatikannya dalam dengan mata kosongnya. Kyuhyun menekan kuku ibu jari dengan jari telunjuknya. Ludahnya tertelan kasar. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali melihat pemuda itu, baru kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat luar biasa.**

"**Siapa kau huh?" teriak Kyuhyun, "Apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku?"**

**Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu mengalir di bawah kakinya. Air. Namun, kali ini air ini berbau soju.**

_**Sret! Bruk!**_

**Kaki Kyuhyun tertarik hingga ia terjatuh. Tubuh Kyuhyun terseret beberapa meter hingga ia tepat berada di dekat tempatnya duduk. Kyuhyun mendongak. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang menunduk sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Titik-titik air berbau soju menetes tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Tak hanya itu, garis merah yang Kyuhyun lihat beberapa hari lalu—yang tampak seperti memotong bagian lengan atas dan lengan bawah mengeluarkan darah.**

_**Puk!**_

**Tangan itu terjatuh dan menimpa wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya ketakutan. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat hingga Kyuhyun tak dapat berteriak.**

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya panjang. Matanya terbuka. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti orang yang baru saja selesai berlari dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Keringat pun tampak jelas membasahi kening dan menetes di pelipisnya. Terasa seperti tertarik ke dimensi lain.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon. Tangan Siwon meraih earphone yang masih terpasang di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jendela. Cuaca sangat cerah, sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Siwon. Raut wajah Siwon tampak sangat cemas. Dua pramugari sedang berdiri di sebelah Siwon dengan raut cemas pula.

"Kyu, kau mendengarku?" tanya Siwon sekali lagi. "Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk." kata Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengkerutkan alisnya. Hanya mimpi? Benarkah? Tetapi, barusan terlihat sangat nyata.

Salah satu dari pramugari itu memberikan Siwon sebuah handuk kecil. Siwon menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih handuk yang Siwon gunakan untuk menyeaka keringatnya. Siwon menghela napasnya.

"Sepertinya anda sudah terlihat membaik." kata salah satu pramugari itu, "Kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu, anda bisa memanggil kami kembali." sambungnya kemudian meninggalkan tempat duduk Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik napasnya berat, "Sesuatu mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam erat handuk itu. Sekarang ia kembali merasa ketakutan. Masih terbayang jelas kejadian tadi di dalam benaknya. Walaupun itu hanya mimpi, namun terlihat sangat nyata. Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun kemudian ia memeluknya. Siwon beberapa kali menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan bermaksud untuk memberikannya ketenangan.

"Dia kembali, _Hyung_." bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Siwon. Dalam benaknya, ia berpikir kalau yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah hantu dari Kim Ryeowook.

"Pemuda itu… Sepertinya dia mati terbunuh, _Hyung_." bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ter—terbunuh?"

"Tangannya—tangannya terpotong. Aku melihatnya, _Hyung_. Dia menakutiku. Tangannya—ya, itu jatuh tepat di wajahku."

"A—Apa?"

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

_Klik!_

Yesung memadamkan penerangan di kamarnya, kemudian ia menyalakan lampu tidur yang sangat redup. Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya sebatas leher. Yesung memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Yesung menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung ketika melihat Ryeowook yang menempel di langit-langit kamarnya. "Wookie~ah, apa kau tak bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padamu hum?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook. Dia hanya memperhatikan Yesung yang sedang bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan mata kosongnya. Ryeowook jatuh dari langit-langit itu dan menyerang tubuh Yesung secara tiba-tiba.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

**Yesung memetik setangkai bunga lilac. Ia mendekatkan bunga berwarna putih itu ke hidungnya. Yesung tersenyum tipis. Yesung mengadah ke langit yang berwarna biru dengan awan putih. Cuaca sangat cerah. Angin musim semi pun berdesir hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Ia kembali teringat masa 10 tahun yang lalu. Masa paling mengesankan di dalam hidupnya yang mungkin tak akan pernah dirasakan oleh Yesung lagi.**

_**Puk!**_

**Yesung berbalik saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.**

"**Annyeong, **_**Hyung**_**!" sapa seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang tampak ceria—sambil melambaikan tangannya.**

"**Kim—Kim Ryeowook." gumam Yesung tak percaya. Yesung segera berhamburan memeluknya. Rasanya ingin melepas seluruh rasa rindunya selama ini. "Kau kemana saja hum? Kau tahu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."**

"**Eumhh—benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook, "Maafkan aku, **_**Hyung**_**, aku telah membuatmu begitu khawatir. Aku segera datang ke taman bunga ini begitu aku tahu kau ada di tempat ini."**

**Yesung tersenyum kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook yang tirus dengan tangannya, "Karena kau ada di sini, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Angin berhembus hangat hari ini."**

**Ryeowook mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Tangannya meraih tangan Yesung dan menariknya tanpa sabar.**

"**Heiya. Rupanya kau sangat tak sabaran." gumam Yesung terheran.**

**Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yesung dengan kening yang berkerut. Bibirnya dikerucutkan lucu. Yesung menaikkan salah satu alisnya tak mengerti. Sesaat kemudian senyum kembali terukir di wajah pemuda itu. Yesung menghela napasnya lega. Ia sempat mengira kalau Ryeowook akan membatalkan rencananya untuk jalan-jalan.**

"**Tentu saja. Hari ini aku sangat bersemangat." katanya.**

"**Memangnya apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hum?" tanya Yesung terheran.**

**Ryeowook kembali tersenyum, "Karena aku bisa berada di sampingmu, **_**Hyung**_**." Beberapa derik kemudian senyum Ryeowook seketika memudar. Bahkan ia sepertinya ingin menangis. Tak lama air mata membasahi pipi tirus Ryeowook.**

**Yesung tampak panik. Ia segera menyeka air mata yang menjatuhi pipi Ryeowook menggunakan tangannya, "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Yesung.**

_**Jderr!**_

**Suara petir yang diikuti gemuruh mengejutkan Yesung. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Langit yang semula biru dengan awan yang putih kini berubah abu-abu dengan awan mendung yang tebal. Bunga-bunga yang berada di taman itupun seketika menjadi layu.**

**Yesung terkejut hingga jatuh tersungkur ke belakang ketika melihat perubahan drastis dari Ryeowook. Pemuda yang tampak ceria itu berubah menjadi sesosok yang menyeramkan dengan kulit pucat dan mata yang kosong.**

"**Mereka yang membuatku seperti ini, **_**Hyung**_**. Mereka yang membuatku terpisah darimu." kata Ryeowook dengan nada dingin, "Aku telah membunuh seorang di antara mereka dan aku akan membunuh sisanya."**

"**Mereka, siapa yang kau maksud, Wookie?"**

"**Kangin, Heechul dan Jungsoo."**

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Siwon meletakkan koper miliknya dan juga milik Kyuhyun di sebelah tempat tidur. Mereka menyewa sebuah kamar di sebuah hotel. Yup! Mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa hanya sebuah kamar—sebuah _suite room_.

"Kita akan tinggal disini selama 3 hari." kata Siwon, "Aku harap dengan liburan ini, kau bisa melupakan kejadian tadi ataupun yang sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau perlu sesuatu? Aku bisa pesankan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, _Hyung_. Kalau aku memerlukannya, aku akan memesannya sendiri."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah." jawab Siwon, "Ah—apa kau sudah membuat daftar? Mungkin semacam daftar yang kau inginkan selama berlibur."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Belum, dia belum membuatnya. Bahkan, dia tidak punya rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan di Pulau Jeju. Mungkin ia dapat melihat _sunrise _atau _sunset?_ Ah tidak, itu terlalu _mainstream_.

"Kau belum memikirkannya?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung.

"Heiya… Kau tak perlu canggung begitu." Siwon terlihat agak frustasi, "Apa aku boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu canggung seperti ini hum?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa tak gatal, "Mungkin karena kita berada di kamar yang sama."

Siwon tersenyum, namun lebih tepatnya seperti menahan tawanya, "Kalau kau tak ingin tidur denganku, aku bisa tidur di sofa. Kau tak usah khawatirkan apapun, okay?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Siwon meraih ponselnya, "Aza… Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?" Siwon menggeser beberapa menu di ponselnya. Ia sedang mencari sebuah tempat yang bagus di Jeju, "Aha! Ini dia. Sepertinya kita perlu beberapa alat untuk mendaki."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, "Mendaki? Kita akan mendaki?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya, untuk kali ini aku yang akan memutuskan kita akan pergi kemana." kata Siwon seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkan alat yang mereka perlukan.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kibum mendekatkan sedotan ke mulutnya kemudian menyedot bagian bola-bola hitam yang berada di dalam _bubble tea_-nya. Kibum sendirian karena ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang berlibur dengan Siwon. Awalnya Kibum ingin menguntit bersama Hyukjae dan Donghae, namun mereka membatalkannya. Donghae adalah orang yang mengusulkan itu, namun dibatalkan juga atas permintaan Donghae. Mungkin akan lebih seru jika saat mereka kembali dari berlibur, Kibum, Donghae dan Hyukjae mendapat informasi besar seperti mereka yang menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Mata Kibum menerawang, seperti ingin mengingat sesuatu. Ia membayangkan ia sedang berada di dalam apartement milik Kangin. Walaupun polisi sudah menutup kasusnya, namun Kibum masih sangat penasaran dengan penyebab kematian Kangin. Rekaman CCTV tak membuktikan apapun, mengingat ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu. Err—atau mungkin saja kan akan korban selanjutnya?

Kibum memejamkan matanya mencoba mengingat saat ia pertama masuk ke apartement itu. Sepatu. Ia mendapati sepasang sepatu di dekat pintu. Sudah dapat dipastikan itu pasti milik Kangin. Sekarang ia membayangkan dapur. Penglihatannya terfokus pada meja bar yang membatasi ruang tengah dan dapur. Lemari pendingin. Kibum membuka matanya. Sial, dia seharusnya memeriksa lemari pendingin saat itu.

Kibum kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat saat di ruang tengah. Meja yang berada di depan sofa.

"Botol soju." gumam Kibum, "Gelas soju…" Kibum menggantungkan kata-katanya. Kibum mencoba untuk mengingat berapa buah gelas yang ada di atas meja itu.

Ingatannya mencoba untuk semakin tajam, "Gelas soju…" katanya lagi. "Gelas soju… Dua buah gelas soju."

Kibum membuka matanya, "Ya, disana ada dua buah gelas soju! Berarti Kangin _Hyung_ sempat minum soju bersama seseorang sebelumnya. Tetapi, siapa dia? Aneh sekali jika dia tidak terlihat atau terekam oleh CCTV. Atau jangan-jangan…" Mata Kibum membulat. Ia berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Hyukjae dan Donghae.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Kyuhyun berusaha mengangkat kakinya, mencoba terus untuk menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke atas sebuah bukit. Siwon sudah berada jauh di depannya. Mungkin sudah belasan anak tangga yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kyu! Aku akan menunggumu di sini." teriak Siwon dari atas.

"_Hyung_! Kau jahat sekali tak mau membantuku!" sahut Kyuhyun yang terlihat letih. Wajahnya tampak cemberut. Menurutnya Siwon sangat tega terhadapnya. Mengajak ke tempat yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun kehilangan pipi _chubby_-nya karena ini?

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, kau akan sampai di anak tangga ini!"

"_Hyung_, aku akan sampai disana lebih dulu darimu huh!"

"Benarkah? Kalau kau tak bisa, kau harus menciumku!" sahut Siwon kemudian tertawa.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, mengejar Siwon yang jauh berada di depannya. "Jika kau berpindah dari anak tangga itu, kau akan mati, _Hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun mengancam.

Beberapa saat Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di anak tangga tempat Siwon berdiri. Napasnya terengah-engah. "Kau jahat sekali, _Hyung_!" katanya setengah membentak kemudian memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

"Apa akan tetap menganggapku seperti itu jika kau melihat sesuatu di belakangmu?" tanya Siwon, "Lihatlah!" perintahnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Matanya berbinar kagum. Ia sampai di atas bukit yang dimaksud. Kyuhyun berlari dengan semangat. Rasa lelahnya saat menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu seketika hilang ketika pamandangan lembah yang hijau—dengan pohon cemara yang terlihat di kejauhan memanjakan matanya.

"Whoaa!" teriak Kyuhyun kencang.

"Kau suka?" tanya Siwon meminta pendapat Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan memberikan 5 bintang pada Siwon untuk ratingnya.

"Suka! Aku sangat menyukainya, _Hyung_!" sahut Kyuhyun berteriak.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Ia tampak sangat gembira melihat tempat seperti ini. "Baguslah." gumam Siwon pelan.

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

"Pum, pum, pum…" Kyuhyun bergumam saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di atas pasir pantai di malam hari.

"Karena aku mengenalmu disaat seperti itu, hari ini aku melihatmu seperti bukan dirimu, Kyu." kata Siwon.

"Benarkah? Sudah lama aku tak merasa sebahagia ini." sahut Kyuhyun, "Sejak orang tuaku tinggal di luar negeri dan aku memutuskan untuk tetap di Korea, aku sering merasa kesepian. Tetapi, sekarang aku sangat senang karena aku memiliki teman dan _sunbae_ yang baik seperti kalian."

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku senang mendengar itu, Kyu."

"Ah~ apa kita tak terlalu jauh dari tempat piknik? Sebaiknya kita kembali." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar." Siwon membenarkan, "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai, "Yang sampai lebih dulu, akan mendapat jatah makanan paling banyak." Kyuhyun berteriak kemudian berlari.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun heran. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar, "Hey! Cho Kyuhyun! Ini tak adil!" Siwon berteriak mengejar Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

Kyuhyun terus berlari. Tempat mereka piknik sepertinya makin terlihat dekat. Kyuhyun sampai di tempat itu lebih dulu, "Yey! Aku menang, _Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun bersemangat.

"Kau curang, Kyu." kata Siwon yang sepertinya tidak terima akan kekalahannya.

"Aku ingin membalasmu karena kau meninggalkanku saat akan ke bukit itu." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kain yang mereka gelar sebelumnya. Siwon memindahkan keranjang piknik ke sisi lain dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang langit. Hari ini sangat cerah, sama seperti suasana hatinya. Sedangkan Siwon, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil mengadah. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Kyuhyun menoleh Siwon. Ia terheran, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, _Hyung_? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tangan Siwon bergerak menuju pipi Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap pipi itu lembut. "Tidak. Kau hanya tampak lebih manis hari ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Siwon makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun, bukan hanya kecupan, tetapi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang semakin lama terlihat semakin bergairah. Ciuman itu kali ini beralih ke leher Kyuhyun. Siwon memindahkan posisinya hingga ia tepat berada di atas Kyuhyun. Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam. Salah satu tangannya menelusup ke balik kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun sedangkan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk bertumpu.

"H—_Hyung_…" lirih Kyuhyun ketika ia mulai tak nyaman atas perlakuan Siwon.

Siwon menghentikannya, "Kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau akan melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Emhh—kalau kau tak nyaman, aku tidak akan melakukannya Kyu." Siwon tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Lakukan saja apa kau inginkan." sahut Kyuhyun agak gugup.

"Kau—kau yakin?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, malah dia mencium Siwon terlebih dulu. Tangannya menelusup ke balik kemeja yang dikenakan Siwon, meraba perut Siwon yang indah itu. Ciuman mereka makin dalam.

Siwon melepaskan tautannya, "Aku akan membuatmu senyaman mungkin, babe."

Siwon menggerakkan tangannya, melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Ia menciumi leher Kyuhyun kembali. Desahan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan membuat Siwon tersenyum—tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Tubuh Siwon merosot turun, ia menciumi jemari milik Kyuhyun sambil menghirup bau tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat menyukainya.

"Mungkin ini akan membuatmu sedikit sakit." katanya berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kemeja yang masih menempel di tubuh Siwon. Posisi mereka berubah intim. Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sesuatu melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Siwon mendesakkan dirinya lebih dalam, menimbulkan desahan manis yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Keringat menuruni tubuh mereka ditambah dengan angin malam di pantai yang berhembus hangat seakan menambah suasana romantis.

Mereka mencapai puncaknya. Napas terengah dari keduanya jelas terdengar.

Tangan Siwon bergerak, menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk—diikuti dengan senyuman, "Ya, _Hyung_."

_Chu~_

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun kemudian turun menuju ke bibirnya. Hanya lumatan ringan. "Aku menandaimu sebagai milikku. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Ya, tentu saja _Hyung_."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon _Hyung_."

**(The Ghost of The Water)**

Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan bolpoin tinta biru yang berada di tangannya. Ia masih memikirkan saat bertemu dengan Ryeowook di dalam mimpinya semalam. Kangin, Heechul dan Jungsoo. Sepertinya mereka bertiga yang membunuh Ryeowook. Lalu, bagaimana bisa? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka membunuh kekasih Yesung itu?

Yesung mengambil sebuah selembar foto yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Itu adalah foto Kangin. Yesung baru saja selesai menyelidiki tentang Kangin. Memang benar, pria yang bernama lengkap Kim Kangin itu telah tewas di apartemennya dengan mengenaskan dan juga misterius. Tentu saja Yesung yakin pelakunya adalah Ryeowook, namun ia pasti menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk memudahkan semuanya.

Lampu ruangan yang ditempati Yesung tiba-tiba meredup. Sesosok bayangan hitam muncul kembali. Dia berada tepat di depan meja kerja Yesung.

"Heechul dan Jungsoo, mereka korban selanjutnya kan, Wookie?" tanyanya sedikit menyeringai.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue…<strong>


End file.
